


Standhaftigkeit

by YamiSofopue



Category: Bundesliga RPF, Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Humor, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben konnte schon wirklich gemein sein. Zum Beispiel dann, wenn man sich in einen verheirateten Mann verliebte. Der auch noch "Konkurrent" (oder zumindest sowas ähnliches...) auf der eigenen Position war. Die Leiden des Marcel Schmelzer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorfall 1: Eine Busfahrt, die ist lustig

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt in der Saison 2012/2013 (ab ca. September)  
> Die Idee dazu entstand auf der Fahrt zum Saisonauftakt nach Dortmund ... Zu allen Kapiteln sind, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Chris in der FF sächselt, Hörversionen auf Youtube verfügbar. Hier ist die gesamte Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlpuldbxv85_oak2D-Huo3W3CZevfWFRn&feature=mh_lolz
> 
> Hier ist Kapitel 1: http://youtu.be/hL4E5Z1P8H0

**Standhaftigkeit**  
Vorfall 1: Eine Busfahrt, die ist lustig  
  
„Arschloch.“  
  
Vor mir regte sich etwas und kurz darauf steckte Mario seinen Kopf zwischen den Sitzen hindurch. „Hast du grad was gesagt, Schmelle?“, fragte er, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und es sah einfach nur unglaublich lächerlich aus, wie er da so zwischen den zwei Sitzen steckte. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und antwortete dann gespielt freundlich: „Nein, da musst du dich verhört haben, Mario-Schatzi.“  
Entgegen meiner Hoffnungen wandte Mario sich trotzdem nicht ab, um irgendeine ultra-wichtige Unterhaltung mit Marco zu führen, sondern grinste mich munter weiter an. „Ist er nicht niedlich?“, fragte er provokant und schaute zu Chris, der neben mir saß.  
  
Wobei „saß“ nicht ganz das richtige Wort war. Eigentlich hing er seit geraumer Zeit mehr da wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve, den Mund leicht geöffnet und den Kopf ausgerechnet auf meiner Schulter. Und natürlich hatte Mario es mitbekommen. Als hätte er einen Sensor dafür, hatte er sich genau im richtigen Moment zu mir umgedreht, weil er irgendetwas fragen wollte. Seine Frage hatte er sich daraufhin verkniffen. Das wissende Grinsen allerdings nicht. Und ich verfluchte den Augenblick, in dem ich Mario erzählt hatte, dass Chris ein bisschen mehr für mich war als ein Kollege, ein einfacher Freund oder ein Konkurrent auf Linksaußen.  
  
Ich bevorzugte es jedenfalls, nicht auf Marios Frage zu antworten, da ich ja irgendwie doch nicht wollte, dass Chris aufwachte. Seit sein Kopf auf meine Schulter gefallen war, hatte ich mich auch kaum bewegt. War inzwischen etwas unbequem, aber da Chris’ Sitzhaltung auch nicht unbedingt komfortabel aussah, war das vielleicht auch nur gerecht. Hatten wir wenigstens nachher alle beide Schmerzen. Und die würden wir haben – die Fahrt nach Hamburg war nämlich noch lang.  
Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, rückte Chris sich ein Stück zurecht, schien sich dabei noch mehr an meine Schulter zu schmiegen und sorgte somit dafür, dass ich mich instinktiv noch mehr anspannte. Das war doch einfach nicht fair. Warum tat Gott mir das an? Ich war immer ein guter Mensch gewesen, hilfsbereit, loyal, freundlich, ich hatte mir nie irgendetwas zu schulden kommen lassen.  
Und gedankt wurde es damit, dass der Mann, in den ich mich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte, mit mir auf Kuschelkurs ging. Der verheiratete Mann, wohlgemerkt, der mit Sicherheit nicht schwul war. Womit hatte ich diese Folter verdient?  
  
Ein leises Seufzen drang an mein Ohr und kurz darauf schlang Chris auch noch seinen Arm um meinen Bauch. Natürlich, weil das irgendwie mein Schicksal zu sein schien, rutschte seine Hand ein Stück weit nach unten. Zu weit nach unten. In ziemlich gefährliche Gefilde. Ein leises, vielleicht ein Stück weit verzweifeltes Wimmern entwich mir, was sofort wieder Mario auf den Plan rief. Der hatte sich gerade erst abgewandt und wieder hingesetzt, nur um jetzt erneut seinen Kopf zwischen den zwei Sitzen hindurchzustecken. Sein Grinsen wurde fast schon diabolisch, als sein Blick zuerst auf Chris’ Arm und dann auf seine Hand fiel. „Hach, das Leben ist schon hart, Marcel“, stellte er schlicht fest und wenn ich mich nicht gerade vollkommen bewegungsunfähig gefühlt hätte, hätte ich vermutlich nach ihm geschlagen. Oder irgendetwas geworfen. Irgendwas! Hauptsache es hätte ihm wehgetan!  
  
„Fick dich, Götze“, knurrte ich stattdessen einfach nur. Worauf Chris mit einem leisen Brummen reagierte. Oder war es ein Stöhnen? War auch egal, es stellte mich ziemlich auf die Probe und entlockte Mario ein vergnügtes Glucksen. „Er ist ja so putzig!“ – „Jetzt lass doch mal den armen Marcel in Ruhe, der leidet schon genug“, schaltete sich Marco in die Unterhaltung ein, aber an seiner Stimme hörte ich deutlich, dass auch er grinste. Sollten die beiden doch zur Hölle fahren. Warum hatte Mario dem überhaupt erzählt, was Sache war?  
Wenigstens nahm Mario sich Marcos Worte zu Herzen und setzte sich brav wieder hin, sodass ich mich wenigstens nur noch mit der Löw’schen Folter auseinandersetzen musste und nicht mehr mit der Götz’schen Idiotie.  
So saß ich förmlich stocksteif da und wartete, dass wir endlich ankamen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das so bald nicht der Fall war. Chris währenddessen drehte erneut seinen Kopf und weil seine Hand in meinem Schritt ja noch nicht schlimm genug war, atmete er mir jetzt auch fleißig gegen den Hals. Es kostete all meine Willenskraft, weder über ihn herzufallen, noch ihn einfach wegzuschieben, um endlich wieder frei atmen zu können.  
  
  
Gefühlte drei Stunden (und nur eine reale Stunde) und etliches Stöhnen und Seufzen später erreichten wir endlich Hamburg und ich hatte tatsächlich einen Grund, Dornröschen endlich aufzuwecken. Um irgendwelche peinlichen Situationen zu vermeiden, griff ich zuallererst nach Chris’ Hand, um diese an einer weniger verwerflichen Stelle zu platzieren. Dann wandte ich leicht meinen Kopf zur Seite – grober Fehler, weil mir sofort der Geruch seines Shampoos in die Nase stieg, also drehte ich ihn wieder zurück und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Der nächste Versuch, Chris aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, verlief dann tatsächlich erfolgreich, als ich ihn leicht in die Seite stupste. „Aufwachen, Schlafmütze, wir sind in Hamburg“, machte ich klar, warum ich seinen Tiefschlaf störte.  
Chris’ Reaktion war nicht wirklich die erhoffte. Stattdessen drehte er sich leicht weg und vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter. „schwillnisch“, nuschelte er dabei kaum hörbar und ich spürte die Bewegung seiner Lippen an meinem Arm. Zittrig atmete ich ein und aus, rüttelte ihn dann sanft an der Schulter. „Schluss jetzt, du hast lang genug gepennt.“ Wieder ein leises Brummen, dann richtete er sich schläfrig auf und fuhr sich durch die zerwuschelten Haare.  
  
Abgesehen davon, dass ich unbeschreiblich erleichtert war, endlich diese „Last“ losgeworden zu sein, musste ich mir ein leises Seufzen verkneifen. Ich beneidete Monique in jeder Hinsicht. Wenn Chris nach dem Aufwachen immer so niedlich verpeilt aussah… Schluss!  
„Habsch etwa uff dir gepennt?“, fragte er dann und rieb sich kurz die Augen. „Eh… ja.“ Mehr war als Antwort einfach nicht drin. Er grinste sein schiefes Grinsen – einfach einen Mundwinkel heben, was der andere machte, war ja egal – und klopfte mir auf den Oberschenkel. „Sorry, Morsäll, wirglisch. Abor du warst echt richtsch bequäm.“ – „Hmja, hab ich gemerkt“, brummte ich und rückte ein kleines Stückchen weg. Seine Hand kam mir einfach schon wieder viel zu nah!  
  
In diesem Moment hielt der Bus Gott sei Dank endlich an und Mario wandte sich zu uns um. „Auf, auf, ihr Turteltäubchen, wir sind da“, meinte er grinsend, wobei sein Blick vor allem auf mir ruhte. „Durteldäubschn?“, wiederholte Chris neben mir irritiert und ich verfluchte Mario ein weiteres Mal für seine vorlaute Klappe.  
  
Irgendwann würde ich ihm das heimzahlen.  
Ganz sicher.


	2. Vorfall 2: Wasser marsch, oder: Krankenpflege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/GNyFUb0MyN8

Vorfall 2: Wasser marsch, oder: Krankenpflege  
  
Training war schön. Meistens zumindest, vorwiegend dann, wenn es Ablenkung darstellte. Nicht so schön war es, wenn Chris neben mir herjoggte, sodass ich aufpassen musste, dass ich nicht über meine eigenen Füße stolperte. Nur weil ich lieber auf meinen Nebenmann als auf den Boden achtete.  
Und noch weniger schön war es, von Mario und Marco überholt zu werden. Wenn Mario einen angrinste wie Lewis Carolls Grinsekatze höchstpersönlich. Konnte der nicht irgendwen anders nerven? So ätzend war er vor allem erst seit Marcos Wechsel. Vorher spielten meine Gefühle für Chris jetzt nicht so die Rolle, aber seit dem Ende der Sommerpause fuhr er voll seine kleine Sadistenschiene.  
  
…na gut. Nach dem Doublesieg hatte er auch schon ein wenig rumgefrotzelt, weil die Presse mich und Chris zusammen mit Meisterschale und DFB-Pokal für ein ganz fantastisches Fotomotiv gehalten hatte. Aber seit Marco da war, war es einfach … viel schlimmer. Vielleicht war Marco einfach kein guter Einfluss für unseren Wunderbubi. Wobei Marco sich immerhin keine Sticheleien leistete, die Flausen hatte Mario ganz alleine im Kopf. Doofer Kerl.  
„Schmelle, ne träumen“, kam es plötzlich von schräg links hinten und eine Hand umfasste mein Handgelenk. Chris war stehengeblieben, ich weitergelaufen und ich sollte wohl einer höheren Macht dankbar sein, dass ich mich deswegen nicht mal schmucke langgelegt hatte. „Mir sin fertsch mit loofn, Tränning is vorbei. Wo warschtn du midn Gedankn jetz?“  
  
Dabei, dass Mario mich mobbte, weil ich mich in meinen Linksaußen-Konkurrenten verknallt hatte, danke der Nachfrage. Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und griff dann nach einer Wasserflasche. „Hab schon von meinem Abendessen geträumt“, behauptete ich und trank einen Schluck. Und fragte mich nebenbei, ob es mir nur so vorkam, dass Chris in letzter Zeit in meiner Gegenwart deutlich heftiger sächselte, als wenn er mit den anderen sprach. Nicht dass ich ein Problem damit hätte, ich fand das ja süß. Wobei – exakt das war ja eben doch ein Problem.  
Vielleicht tat Chris das aber auch nur in dem Wissen, dass ich ihn wenigstens verstand. Der Rest forderte hin und wieder noch Untertitel, wenn Chris seinen Dialekt raushängen ließ. Übertrieben. War doch ganz einfach zu verstehen.  
  
„…heiß“, hörte ich plötzlich Chris’ Stimme ziemlich dicht bei meinem Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen, mir rutschte die Trinkflasche aus der Hand und ich verschluckte mich erstmal am Wasser. Irgendjemand schlug mir im Vorbeigehen mit der flachen Hand ein wenig auf den Rücken, und kaum, dass ich wieder richtig Luft bekam, schaute ich Chris hustend an. „Was?“ – „Mir’s heeß, hobsch gesagt“, wiederholte der, hob leicht die Augenbrauen und nahm sich dann ebenfalls eine Wasserflasche.  
Statt allerdings daraus zu trinken, kippte er sie sich erst einmal über den Kopf und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn dabei mit halboffenem Munde anzustarren. Gut dass unsere Trainingsshirts nicht weiß waren, das hätte ich jetzt nicht ertragen. Chris richtete sich wieder auf und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass das Wasser aus seinen Haaren spritzte. Natürlich genau mir ins Gesicht.  
  
„Oh, hobsch dich jetze nass gemacht?“, stellte er kurz darauf fest, als er sich wieder mir zuwandte und er lächelte mich entschuldigend an. „Dudd mir leid“, fügte er hinzu, ehe er näher – wahlweise auch zu nahe – an mich herantrat und seine Hand hob. Als er meine Haut berührte und die einzelnen Wassertropfen von Wangen und Stirn wischte, hielt ich die Luft an und fing an zu beten, dass mein Herz nicht jeden Moment schlapp machte. Hörte nur ich das so laut?  
„Du glotzt grade n bissl bleede“, meinte Chris lachend, als er seine Hand kurz darauf zurückzog. „Wasn los heude?“ Da setzte auch meine Atmung wieder ein, ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab glaub nicht genug geschlafen“, antwortete ich dann einfach. „Wer weiß, was der Schmelle heut Nacht geträumt hat“, mischte sich in diesem Moment Mario ein und schlug mir von hinten, wie aus dem nichts, mit der Hand auf die Schulter. Weil ich nicht drauf vorbereitet war, sackte ich ganz kurz etwas in mich zusammen und hielt mich an Chris’ Schulter fest.  
Der runzelte daraufhin leicht die Stirn. „Biste dir sischer, dass de in Ordnung bist? Ne dass de krank wirscht. Kumm, duschn.“  Ganz selbstverständlich legte Chris seinen Arm um meine Schulter und schob mich vom Platz. Marios diabolisches Grinsen sah ich natürlich noch. Drecksack.  
  
Chris ließ mich nicht los, bis wir in der Kabine angekommen waren. Dort drückte er mich auf die Bank und musterte mich besorgt. „Bist e bissl blass um de Nase. Bleib ma fümf Minudn hior sitzn und wadde midm Duschn.“ – „Boah Chris, ich bin nicht krank, ich bin ein bisschen müde und unkonzentriert.“ – „Dein Gesischt is so blass wie Moarcos Beene und wenner Moarjo dir ma en bissl uffe Schulter kloppt, fällste fast um. Aber krank biste ne? Nu gloar. Keene Sorge, Papa Chris passt uff dich uff.“ Toller Plan, genau das brauchte ich jetzt. Ich sah also krank aus? Liebeskrank vielleicht, sonst ging es mir ganz gut und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, wäre Chris erstmal ein Stück weit entfernt, würde es mir ganz fantastisch gehen.  
  
Aber nein, Herr Löwe ließ sich auf der Bank neben mir nieder und … packte seine Hand auf mein Knie! Hallo? Weg da! Hör auf! Alter, du machst es nur noch schlimmer. „Chris, was machst du?“, fragte ich. Gott, klang meine Stimme piepsig. Und überschlug sich fast. Wurde ja immer toller. „Uffpassn.“ – „Ich sitze auf der Bank und mir geht es prima, du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen, du kannst gerne duschen gehen und dann nach Hause fahren.“ – „Willste mich loswern? Weeßte was? Kannste lange druff wartn, wenn de krank bist, kannste ne alleene duschn gehn. Ich wart jetz uff dich und nachher fahrsch dich heem.“  
  
Sämtliche Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf begannen laut zu schrillen und ich schnappte nach Luft. Bloß nicht! Wo ich doch endlich den Dreh raus hatte, ein bisschen zu managen, dass ich nicht unbedingt zeitgleich mit Chris unter der Dusche stand. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich ihn von seinem Plan abbringen konnte. Schließlich blieb nur noch Schadensbegrenzung, also stand ich hochmotiviert auf, wodurch immerhin schonmal Chris’ Hand von meinem Knie rutschte. „Na dann beeilen wir uns, will ja nicht, dass dein ganzer Abend wegen mir versaut ist.“ Besser jetzt schnell duschen, bevor wir nachher noch allein waren oder so. Nein, das wollte ich mir gar nicht erst ausmalen. Chris zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und nickte.  
  
Als ich wenig später aus der Dusche kam, halbwegs zufrieden mit mir, weil ich es geschafft hatte, die ganze Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur in Chris’ Richtung zu schauen, grinste Mario mich breit an. Was war der eigentlich immer noch hier? „Na Schmelle, schön, so ein Krankenpfleger, oder?“  
Kurz sah ich mich um, auf uns achtete keiner weiter, Chris war auch noch nicht in Sicht, also bückte ich mich nach dem Schuh, den irgendwer achtlos weggekickt hatte und der unweit von mir auf dem Boden lag, ehe ich den mit Schmackes nach Mario warf. Der sprang lachend aus dem Weg und rannte zur Kabinentür. „Komm gut nach Hause, Schmelle“, rief er dann und verließ eilig den Raum.  
  
„Los Schmelle, kumm ausm Knick, ich wullt heude noch heeme“, hörte ich da Chris hinter mir und seufzte.  
  
Wenigstens konnte er im Auto nicht an meiner Schulter schlafen.


	3. Vorfall 3: Schokofrüchte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/nwpY5NY1KLA

Vorfall 3: Schokofrüchte  
  
Ich war nie so ganz der Typ für Kirmes gewesen. Kirmes hieß laut, Kirmes hieß viele Menschen und Kirmes war teuer. Aber es gab da so eine Sache, die beherrschte Chris ganz gut: Mich um den Finger wickeln. Ein bisschen treudoof gucken, die Unterlippe leicht vorschieben und das war’s. Gehirn auf Standby, Herz übernimmt die Steuerung und meine Zusage, mit zu dieser doofen Kirmes zu kommen, war innerhalb kürzester Zeit über meine Lippen gekommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich auch noch nicht gewusst, dass Mario und Marco uns begleiten würden. Das hatte ich erst an unserem Treffpunkt erfahren. Als die beiden vor mir standen, Mario sein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Und dann seine gespielt überraschte Aussage: „Hey Schmelle, was für ein ZUFALL, dass ausgerechnet DU dabei bist…“ Der Abend war so gut wie gelaufen.  
  
Seit wann verstand Chris sich eigentlich so wunderbar mit Mario? Die beiden waren inzwischen öfter gemeinsam zu sehen und das machte mir irgendwie Angst. Eigentlich vertraute ich Mario ja, sonst hätte ich ihm gewiss nicht erzählt, wie es um mein Gefühlsleben stand. Andererseits hatte Mario auch Marco gegenüber getratscht. Nicht, dass er sich irgendwann mal verplapperte und Chris mich nicht mehr mit dem Arsch anschaute, weil er nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollte. Hoffentlich konnte Mario seine Klappe halten.  
  
Jetzt jedenfalls war ich mit Chris, Marco und Mario auf dieser blöden Kirmes, wir schoben uns durch Menschenmassen und ich bereute es, mitgegangen zu sein. Ich fuhr nicht sonderlich gern mit irgendwelchen Fahrgeschäften und an Schießständen, beim Dosen werfen und Lose ziehen war ich jetzt auch nicht so begnadet. Im Ohr hatte ich immer wieder Chris’ fröhliches „Och kumm, Morsäll, das wird bestümmt dodal lustsch wern!“ Oh ja, super lustig. Ganz fantastisch. Ich konnte mich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten.  
  
„Schaut mal, da drüben, damit müssen wir unbedingt fahren“, rief Mario plötzlich und deutete auf irgendeines der Fahrgeschäfte, welches er genau meinte, konnte ich nicht feststellen. Marco jedenfalls schien Feuer und Flamme zu sein und binnen kürzester Zeit hatten die beiden sich verdrückt. Ehm? „Ey, Moarco, Moarjo, rennt doch ne so!“, hörte ich Chris rufen, da waren die beiden aber schon durch die Masse an Leuten geschlüpft und außer Sichtweite. Mario war eh klein genug, um total in einer Menschenmasse unterzugehen. Aber dass nicht einmal Marcos grässliche Frisur zu sehen war…  
Chris seufzte leise und wandte sich halb zu mir um. „Na doll, jetz sin se beede weg“, stellte er dann trocken fest. Sekundenlang schaute er mich an, dann grinste er leicht und griff einfach so nach meiner Hand. Mitten in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich lief vermutlich dunkelrot an, zumindest wurde mein Gesicht ziemlich heiß, und ich versuchte halbherzig, meine Hand wieder wegzuziehen. Wie erwartet erfolglos – Chris hielt sie nur noch fester.  
  
„Is besser so“, erläuterte er schwer überzeugt klingend, „ne, dass du mir och noch davon rennst, dann binsch ja ganz alleene hior. Wär och doof.“  
Machte Sinn, musste ich zugeben, bei der Masse an Leuten war es tatsächlich leicht, sich zu verlieren. Dennoch fühlte ich mich nicht ganz wohl dabei, mich Hand in Hand mit Chris durch irgendwelche Menschenmassen zu schieben. Aus dem simplen Grund, dass ich mich tatsächlich viel zu wohl dabei fühlte. Klang vielleicht paradox, aber … so war das mit der Liebe.  
„Gugge ma, durte drübm gibt’s Schogofrüschte“, rief Chris auf einmal begeistert und begann, an meiner Hand zu zerren. So schnell es mir möglich war, folgte ich ihm einfach zu dem Süßwarenstand, den er entdeckt hatte.  
  
„Wenn Kloppo das wüsste“, stichelte ich ein wenig, während Chris die Auslagen betrachtete. Grinsend winkte er ab. „So ne kleene Sünde is ja wohl keen Problem. Schaffmer noch beede, das wieder abzutränniern, oder?“ – „Wieso wir beide?“, fragte ich irritiert nach und hob die Augenbrauen. Chris’ Grinsen wurde breiter – dass der überhaupt so grinsen konnte! – und er antwortete, als sei es das einfachste auf der Welt: „Weilsch dir jetz was ausgäbe, als Dankescheen, dass de überhaupt mitgekumm bist. Also, was willste ham? Erdbeern, Weintraubm, Banane?“  
Ich befürchtete, dass Chris ein „nichts“ nicht akzeptieren würde, also seufzte ich leise, zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete dann: „Erdbeeren.“ Chris nickte und bestellte beim Verkäufer – einmal Schokoerdbeeren, einmal Schokobanane, und das in seinem besten Hochdeutsch. Also … „Chris“ und „Hochdeutsch“ schloss sich natürlich gegenseitig aus. Aber er gab sich deutlich mehr Mühe, als wenn er mit … mir sprach.  
  
Brav bedankte ich mich, als ich meine Schokoerdbeeren entgegen nahm, da fiel mir erstmal auf, WAS Chris da für sich selbst bestellt hatte. Schokobanane. Konnte man so eine Banane nicht in Stücke schneiden, bevor man die in Schokolade tauchte? Ohoho, ich litt jetzt schon stumm vor mich hin. Ich hatte da so ein kleines Déjà-vu, fühlte mich enorm an den Familientag und ein Calippo Cola erinnert. Nur dass ich da immerhin weit genug weg von ihm gesessen hatte.  
Jetzt allerdings griff Chris wieder demonstrativ nach meiner Hand, um mich weiter durch die Menschenmassen zu zerren und begann dann beherzt, sich seiner Schokobanane zu widmen. Oh Gott. Ohmeinverdammtergott. Das tat der mit Absicht! Das war nicht jugendfrei! Das war ne verdammte Schokofrucht, von der biss man ab, an der lutschte man nicht herum, wie an nem Lolli oder nem Wassereis oder … anderen Sachen.  
  
Ich achtete gar nicht mehr auf die Menschen um uns herum, die wurden zur Nebensache. Stattdessen starrte ich Chris mit offenem Mund an, ließ meinen Spieß mit Schokoerdbeeren dabei fast fallen und versuchte, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, als daran, was Chris mit seinem Mund wohl noch so anstellen könnte. Funktionierte nur leider nicht und ich merkte langsam, wie ich ein klitzekleines – oder auch nicht soo kleines – Problem bekam. Fuck. Mitten. In. Der. Öffentlichkeit! Oh Gott, ich hasste Chris. Ich hasste ihn so sehr. Nicht.  
„Schmelle, geht’s dir gudd?“, riss mich das Objekt meiner Begierde, und das meinte ich ernst, zurück in die Realität. Dabei schaute er mich so besorgt aus seinen unschuldigen Bambi-Augen an, dass ich ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Wie konnte ich nur an so etwas denken?! Der Kerl war verheiratet. Leider. Ach scheiße.  
  
„Mir geht’s prima“, antwortete ich schließlich träge und hob die Hand mit meinen Schokoerdbeeren, um daran rumzuknabbern. Wenn ich so weitermachte, merkte der irgendwann wirklich, dass ich auf ihn stand. Und dann war’s vorbei. Alles. Mein Leben. Der Fußball. Alles halt. Nur weil ich ihn beim Vernaschen einer Schokobanane etwas zu intensiv angestarrt hatte.  
„Na denn, da kömmer ja damit fahrn!“ Ich glaubte zwar, mich furchtbar täuschen zu müssen, als ich in die Richtung schaute, in die Chris zeigte. Allerdings schleifte er mich tatsächlich zu einem Kettenkarussell – einem ziemlich hohen Kettenkarussell. Doppelsitzer. Nee jetz…  
  
„Ehm Chris … ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte ich und musterte das Fahrgeschäft skeptisch, „das … ist doch sicherlich total … harmlos.“ Und viel zu romantisch für mein armes Herz, fand ich. Kettenkarussell! Mit Chris! Das ging doch nicht!  
Aber Chris winkte grinsend ab. „Überschlagn kömmer uns spätor. Kumm, iss uff und dann gehma.“  
  
Seufzend ergab ich mich meinem Schicksal, aß meine Schokoerdbeeren auf und folgte Chris dann zur Kassenschlange des Kettenfliegers. Nur wenig später befanden wir uns in gut 50 Meter Höhe. „Schmelle?“ – „Hm?“ – „Weeßte was?“ – „Nee, aber du wirst es mir gleich sagen.“ – „Hast Rescht gehobt. Das hior is harmlos.“  
Ja, Chris, für dich vielleicht. Für mich hörte das harmlos auf, als du deine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel gelegt hast.  
  
Jetzt durfte ich bloß nicht an Schokobananen denken…


	4. Vorfall 4.1: Partylöwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/DDs5033albo

Vorfall 4.1: Partylöwe  
  
Auch als Fußballprofi musste man sich mal etwas gönnen. Oder gegönnt bekommen, schien Kloppo sich gedacht zu haben und wir bekamen kurzerhand für den folgenden Tag frei. Um den frisch eingefahrenen Sieg ausreichend feiern zu können.  
Natürlich waren wir alle Profi genug, um nicht über die Stränge zu schlagen, aber nichts sprach dagegen, einfach gemeinsam auszugehen, zu tanzen, zu feiern, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Absolut gar nichts. Und so fand sich der Großteil der Mannschaft hier in diesem stickigen, lauten und extrem vollen Club.  
  
Nachdem ich die erste Zeit damit verbracht hatte, mich mit diversen Leuten einfach nur zu unterhalten, war irgendwann doch der Bewegungsdrang in mir erwacht und hatte mich auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Ich war jetzt nicht gerade der beste Tänzer, um Himmels Willen, aber es ging um den Spaß an der Sache, und da spielte es meiner Meinung nach keine Rolle, ob man aussah, als hätte man spastische Anfälle. Ich hoffte einfach, dass da keiner weiter drauf achtete.  
Seitdem ich jedenfalls auf die Tanzfläche gewechselt war, hatte ich auch kein mir bekanntes Gesicht mehr gesehen. Stattdessen war ich umringt von wildfremden Menschen, denen ich nicht allzu viel Beachtung schenkte.  
  
Zumindest so lang, bis sich ein Mädchen in mein Blickfeld schob. Schlank, blond, langhaarig, ein Stück kleiner als ich. Überschminkt und ein bisschen … nun ja … interessant gekleidet. Sie versuchte sich an einem Augenaufschlag, lächelte mich verführerisch – zumindest sollte das wohl so aussehen – an und versuchte, mich anzutanzen. Gott, wie wurd ich die jetzt wieder los? Nicht einmal, wenn ich hetero gewesen wäre, wäre ich darauf angesprungen!  
Ich versuchte ihr mein Desinteresse irgendwie mit Blicken klarzumachen, die sie offenbar ganz anders deutete, denn sie kam mir noch näher.  
Also schaute ich mich verzweifelt um, sah allerdings im Moment keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Augen zu und durch…  
  
Immerhin hielt ich es ganze zehn Minuten durch, dann allerdings ergriff ich die Flucht in Richtung der Toiletten, wo ich mich eine ganze Weile aufhielt in der Hoffnung, dass die Blondine sich in der Zwischenzeit in Luft auflöste oder ein neues Opfer suchte oder was auch immer. Falsch gedacht, kaum dass ich den Raum verließ, musste ich feststellen, dass sie mir auflauerte! Ich versuchte, mich an mir vorbei zu stehlen, als hätte ich sie nicht gesehen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Sie griff einfach nach meinem Arm und zog mich näher zu sich. „Das ist aber nicht nett, mich erst stehen zu lassen und dann vorbei zu laufen“, schrie sie mir viel zu laut und mit viel zu nervtötender Stimme ins Ohr. Konnte mir nicht langsam irgendwer helfen? Ich ging auf ihre Aussage gar nicht ein – nett sein war schließlich nie meine Intention gewesen – sondern versuchte nur, meinen Arm freizukämpfen. Klappte nicht, sie krallte sich fester rein. Autsch, das tat weh!  
  
„Ich bin Natalie“, schrie sie wieder drauf los. Schön für sie, dachte ich mir. Wie wurde ich Natalie jetzt wieder los? „Bist du alleine hier?“, versuchte sie weiter, mich zum Reden zu bewegen. Eine Antwort wurde mir erspart, da in diesem Moment Mario und Marco auf uns zukamen. „Schmelle, Alter, wir haben dich überall gesucht“, rief Marco mir schon von weitem entgegen, während die beiden sich zu mir durcharbeiteten. „Schüttel mal die Barbie da ab und komm mit, wir brauchen deine Hilfe“, ergänzte Mario und warf seinen abschätzigen Blick auf die Blondine, die an mir klebte, als sei ich eine Gucci-Handtasche.  
Ich hörte, wie sie entsetzt nach Luft schnappte und nutzte den Moment, um meinen Arm zu befreien, ehe ich sie anschaute, mit den Schultern zuckte und breit grinste. „Nö, ich bin nich alleine. Und noch viel weniger bin ich interessiert“, teilte ich ihr mit, ehe ich zu Mario und Marco flüchtete.  
  
„Ihr habt mich gerettet!“, rief ich den beiden zu, bevor ich sie beide packte und durch die Massen schob. „Und jetzt musst du jemand ganz anderes retten“, unterbrach mich Mario. Ich blieb stehen und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Hä? Was?“ – „Chris ist sturzbesoffen“, erklärte Marco, „keine Ahnung, warum der sich so dermaßen zugezogen hat. Fakt ist, je höher sein Alkoholpegel steigt, desto stärker wird sein Dialekt. Keiner von uns versteht ihn.“ Na prima, konnte man den nicht alleine lassen? „Was ist mit Leo?“, fragte ich, schließlich war der als gebürtiger Sachse auch in der Lage, Chris zu verstehen. „Schon weg“, meinte Mario mit gespieltem Bedauern und tätschelte mir die Schulter. „Musst du wohl durch. Ab jetzt ist es deine Aufgabe, Chris ins Bett zu kriegen.“  
  
Mario schaute zu Marco, sekundenlang starrten sie einander an, bemüht, nicht loszulachen. Allzu lang schafften sie das nicht, stattdessen brachen sie in Gelächter aus und ich verfluchte sie ein weiteres Mal. „Ganz toller Spruch, Mario“, erwiderte ich trocken und sah mich kurz um. „Wo ist Chris denn?“ – „Da hinten“, brachte Mario atemlos hervor und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, „er wartet schon auf dich. Is mein Ernst, wir verstehen ja wirklich gar nichts, aber ‚Morsäll, Morsäll’ ist nicht schwer zu deuten. Er will dich.“ Und schon wieder fingen er und Marco an zu feixen. Ich beschloss, nichts darauf zu erwidern, sondern schob mich einfach, dicht gefolgt von den zwei unzertrennlichen Kichererbsen, durch die Menschenmassen, hin und wieder von Mario in die richtige Richtung gelenkt.  
  
Chris lag mehr auf einer der Sitzbänke, als dass er saß. „Hurra hurraaaa, mirschinn dor Äff-Zeh Koarl-Moarkschtadt, mirschinn wiedor daaaaa“, sang er leise vor sich hin. Und ich musste leider feststellen, dass Marco und Mario nicht untertrieben hatten. Chris’ Blick irrte durch den Raum – und ich meinte, ein leichtes Schielen bei ihm ausmachen zu können – und als er mich sah, fing er an zu strahlen. „Morsäll! Schnullorbaggö“, rief er und schien es plötzlich ganz eilig zu haben, sich aufzusetzen. Ging eher schief, da er zur Seite kippte und ich nur durch einen Hechtsprung in seine Richtung verhindern konnte, dass er von der Bank fiel, indem ich ihn festhielt.  
  
„S’ issooooooo scheen daste daaa bischd“, nuschelte er und setzte sich, dieses Mal deutlich langsamer, auf, nur um sich kurz darauf gegen meine Schulter zu lehnen und mich zu umarmen. „Schab disch soooooooooooooo vormisst!“ Ja, merkte ich. „Chris, wie viel hast du denn getrunken?“, fragte ich ein wenig verzweifelt, während Mario und Marco feixend beobachteten, wie Chris sich eng an meine Schulter schmiegte. „Goooooor nüscht!“, rief Chris, „schbin abs… abso…… dodaaaal nüschtern!“ Hmja, auch das merkte ich.  
„Ich glaub, du hast genug gefeiert. Ich bring dich nach Hause.“ – „Willst du Monique DAS wirklich antun?“, mischte sich Marco ein und deutete auf das Häufchen Elend neben mir, welches leise zu lamentieren anfing, dass er „noch ee bissl dansn“ wollte. Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen?“ – „Ein guter Freund sein und ihn bei dir schlafen lassen?“, schlug Mario grinsend vor.  
Ich verdrehte die Augen und wollte etwas erwidern, da fing Chris neben mir an zu zappeln. „Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Morsäll biddööö, schmog bei dir bleim!“, rief er und drückte mich so fest er konnte.  
  
Seufzend schob ich ihn ein Stück von mir weg. Betrunkene wurden eindeutig zu anhänglich. „Nur wenn du dich benimmst“, forderte ich, woraufhin Chris mich von unten herauf aus seinen braunen Kulleraugen anschaute und zur Unterstützung die Unterlippe vorschob. „Schbin immor lieb!“, versicherte er. „Keine Lieder mehr vom FC Karl-Marx-Stadt“, präzisierte ich meine Forderung. „Ach DAS hat er gesungen“, kam es von Marco, welcher sich an den Kopf schlug. „Abor….“ – „Nein, Chris. Komm, wir fahren nach Hause.“  
Chris schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach dem Glas, was auf dem Tisch stand. „Schmuss erscht noch ausdrinkn“, verkündete er, woraufhin ich die Augen verdrehte und versuchte, ihm das Glas abzunehmen. „Musst du nicht“, widersprach ich ihm dabei, „du hattest genug für heute.“  
  
Chris allerdings versuchte, mit aller Macht sein Glas vor mir zu beschützen und es kam, wie es kommen musste: Das Getränk verteilte sich letzten Endes auf seinem T-Shirt. Bedröppelt schaute er an sich herab, ehe er mich fast weinerlich aus großen Augen anglotzte. Ja, das Wort traf es. „Mannoooo Morsäll, jetz hobsch geschwabbert!“ Mario fing schallend an zu lachen, während ich das Ganze alles andere als komisch fand. Das bekam Chris eines Tages alles zurück, da konnte er sich sicher sein. „Oah is das eglisch!”, verkündete Chris, „s kläääbt alles!“ Und er begann am Saum seines T-Shirts zu zerren. Was tat er da?!  
  
Tatsächlich versuchte Chris, das vollgesaute Shirt auszuziehen. Es blieb auch nur bei dem Versuch, denn er blieb mit dem Kopf im Kragen stecken und zappelte verzweifelt herum. „Morsäll, Hilfe!“, hörte ich erstickt durch den Stoff des T-Shirts. Er zog und zerrte und es hatte doch irgendwie keinen Sinn. Und ich? Ich litt stumm vor mich hin, da ich meinen Blick kaum von seinem Oberkörper abwenden konnte. NIE WIEDER würde ich mit der Mannschaft feiern gehen, es sei denn, irgendwer passte auf, dass der Löwe keinen Alkohol mehr anrührte!  
Ich erbarmte mich und griff nach dem Saum von Chris’ T-Shirt. Statt ihm jedoch wie erhofft rauszuhelfen, zerrte ich es wieder runter. Dabei gerieten meine Finger zwangsläufig mit seiner Haut in Berührung, ich versuchte jedoch, sowohl das Kribbeln als auch den unbeschreiblich großen Drang, meine Finger durch meine Lippen zu ersetzen, zu ignorieren.  
  
„Lass das mal schön an, du kannst nicht halbnackt nach Hause fahren“, erklärte ich auf Chris’ verdutzten Blick hin, warum ich ihn wieder an- statt ausgezogen hatte. „Abor isch klääääbe!“, widersprach er mir. „Da musst du jetzt durch. Komm, wir gehen.“ Damit stand ich auf und hielt Chris meine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
Er ließ sich von mir auf die Beine ziehen, kippte dann allerdings unmittelbar in meine Arme und begann zu kichern. „Morsäll, du bischdn Teddy!“, verkündete er und drückte mich fest. Verzweifelt schaute ich Marco und Mario an. Allerdings sahen die beiden nicht wirklich so nach Hilfe aus.  
  
Inzwischen leicht genervt packte ich Chris an den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von mir. „Chris, bitte, jetzt wird nicht gekuschelt, jetzt gehen wir zu meinem Auto und fahren nach Hause, ja?“ Er schaute mich verklärt an und begann erneut zu kichern. „Wer’sch jetz von dir ab…g’schleppt?“ Schön, dass er das so lustig fand! Und schade, dass ich nicht in der Lage war, ihn ernsthaft zu hassen!  
Ich legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und meinen stützend um seinen Rücken. „Los geht’s“, animierte ich ihn dann, wenigstens ein bisschen mitzuarbeiten und versuchte, ihn aus dem Club zu verfrachten. Nie wieder Alkohol für ihn!


	5. Vorfall 4.2: Stubentiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1wffAIUzwo

Vorfall 4.2: Stubentiger  
  
Wir brauchten eine gefühlte halbe Stunde, um aus dem Club und zu meinem Auto zu kommen. Dort verfrachtete ich Chris auf den Beifahrersitz, stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und verriegelte sicherheitshalber die Beifahrertür. Allerdings war Chris in den letzten Minuten sowieso verdächtig ruhig geworden. Ich hoffte einfach, dass er langsam müde wurde. Vor Abfahrt tippte ich eine kurze SMS an Monique, dass Chris bei mir übernachten würde, damit die sich keine Sorgen um ihren Mann machte. War ich nicht nett? Ich hatte mir doch wohl wirklich das Bundesverdienstkreuz verdient! Jaha!  
Schließlich startete ich den Motor und fuhr an. Zeit, dass Chris ins Bett kam und seinen Rausch ausschlief.  
  
Die Fahrt klappte sogar ganz gut. Weil Chris nämlich tatsächlich einschlief und leise vor sich hinschnarchte. Dumm nur, dass ich ihn wecken musste, um ihn in die Wohnung zu bekommen, da ich ihn ja schlecht tragen konnte. Wobei, das bekäme ich ja vielleicht gerade noch hin, so ein Fliegengewicht, wie der war. Eigentlich … war das keine so schlechte Idee! Wer wusste schon, wie viele Stunden wir wohl brauchen würden, bis ich ihn durch’s Treppenhaus befördert hätte. Kurzerhand öffnete ich die Beifahrertür und hockte mich hin, schob einen Arm unter seinen Oberschenkeln hindurch und legte den anderen um seinen Rücken.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig hob ich ihn aus dem Auto und schlug die Autotür zu. Nur um dann festzustellen, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich das jetzt abschließen sollte. Großes Kino. War ja klar. Chris brummte leise, schien langsam aufzuwachen und vergrub seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. „Smachschtn du?“, nuschelte er leise, während ich irgendwie versuchte, meinen Schlüssel in meiner Hand zurechtzudrehen, um die Zentralverriegelung betätigen zu können. „Ich bring dich ins Bett“, erklärte ich ihm dann geduldig, als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, mein Auto abzuschließen. Offenbar war er zufrieden mit der Antwort, jedenfalls kam für’s Erste keine weitere Reaktion vor ihm.  
Vor der Haustür blieb ich dann etwas ratlos stehen. „Chris, kann ich dich kurz absetzen?“, fragte ich ihn leise. Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. „Magnisch.“ Hätte ich mir ja denken können. „Nur ganz ganz kurz“, versprach ich also, „sonst krieg ich die Haustür nicht auf.“ – „Trägschu misch dann weidor?“, nuschelte er mit hoffnungsvollem Unterton. Seufzend nickte ich. „Ja, ich trag dich bis hoch.“  
  
Damit gab er sich zufrieden und ließ sich ohne Probleme von mir abstellen. Während ich die Haustür aufschloss, musste ich ihn noch stützen, da er kurzzeitig heftig ins Schwanken geriet und einfach umzufallen drohte. Keine Ahnung ob das jetzt daran lag, dass er irgendwie eh im Halbschlaf oder sturzbesoffen war. Jedenfalls schob ich meinen Arm um seine Taille und zog ihn an mich, bevor er einfach hinten oder seitwärts überkippen und sich noch ernsthaft verletzen konnte. Ich spürte seinen Atem heiß gegen meinen Hals schlagen und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Im gleichen Raum wie er würde ich ganz sicher nicht schlafen, so viel war klar!  
Als ich die Haustür dann endlich offen hatte, schleifte ich ihn ins Treppenhaus. „Morsäll, trag misch“, protestierte er sofort. Die Augen verdrehend hob ich ihn wieder auf meine Arme. „Ich mach doch schon. Halt dich fest“, knurrte ich und kämpfte mich die Treppe nach oben. Chris tat wie ihm geheißen und klammerte sich an mir fest, als habe er Angst, ich könne ihn einfach so fallen lassen. Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, nicht einmal wenn ich selbst die Treppe herunterzufallen drohte.  
  
Vor der Wohnungstür setzte ich ihn dieses Mal einfach ab, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Sofort geriet er wieder ins Taumeln und hielt sich an mir fest. „Morsäll, dein Trebbmhaus dräääht sisch“, verkündete er und ließ sich gegen mich fallen. Seufzend schloss ich die Tür auf, beschloss, einfach nicht zu reagieren und schob ihn stattdessen in die Wohnung. Von selbst tat er ja keinen Schritt. „Ab ins Bett mit dir“, brummte ich dann leise und bugsierte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und dort erstmal in die Horizontale.  
Er blieb einen Moment liegen, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und die Augen geschlossen, ehe er sie langsam öffnete und an die Decke starrte. „Morsäll, dein Bette dräht sisch och!“- „Mach die Augen wieder zu, vielleicht hört’s dann auf“, erwiderte ich inzwischen doch ein wenig übel gelaunt.  
  
Anschließend machte ich mich daran, ihm seine Schuhe auszuziehen, da er selbst sich ja nicht mehr rührte. „Smachschtn jetze?“, nuschelte er, die Augen inzwischen wieder zu. „Dich ausziehen, weil du sicher nicht in den Klamotten in meinem Bett pennen wirst“, verkündete ich und machte mich daran, seine Hose zu öffnen. Sofort begann er leise zu kichern. „Gehscht abor ran!“ Offenbar konnte nicht nur Mario ganz prima zweideutige Sprüche klopfen…  
Ich ignorierte ihn einfach und befreite ihn aus seiner Jeans. „Setz dich hin“, bat ich dann. „Schwillnisch“, antwortete er. „Klebt dein T-Shirt noch?“, versuchte ich es anders. „Jaaaaa“, kam es gedehnt von ihm. Immerhin erinnerte er sich daran „Dann setz dich hin und zieh es aus.“ – „Schgomm ne hoch.“ Das konnte noch ne lange Nacht werden.  
  
Weil ich ein netter Kollege und Freund – und verliebter Idiot – war, zog ich ihn in eine aufrechte Position und half ihm dann aus dem vollgesauten T-Shirt. Auch wenn es mich unwahrscheinlich viel Selbstbeherrschung kostete. Kaum war er auch sein T-Shirt los, kippte Chris wieder nach hinten aufs Bett. Scheiße, der Kerl lag halb nackt vor mir und war stockbesoffen. Aber ich war ja fair genug, um das nicht auszunutzen. Fuck, fuck, fuck, das Leben war so scheiße manchmal!  
Frustriert packte ich Chris’ Klamotten zusammen und verfrachtete sie in mein Badezimmer, weil das Zeug einfach nur eklig nach abgestandenem Rauch und Alkohol stank. Dann ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um Bettzeug für Chris rauszusuchen und mein eigenes zu holen. Mein Schlafplatz für diese Nacht hieß dann wohl Sofa. Wunderbar. Noch so ein Problem, wenn man verknallt war. Jeder Andere hätte auf der scheiß unbequemen Wohnzimmercouch pennen müssen. Chris bekam mein Bett. Ohne, dass ich es groß in Frage gestellt hätte.  
  
„Schnullorbaggö?“, hörte ich Chris’ leise Stimme, als ich gerade den Raum verlassen wollte. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht groß geregt, auch nicht, nachdem ich die Gästebettdecke einfach auf ihn draufgeschmissen hatte. Jetzt setzte er sich langsam auf und schaute sich orientierungslos im Raum um. Gespannt darauf, was er sagen würde, schaute ich ihn an. „Schwill guschln.“ Boah, nich sein Ernst jetzt. „Nein“, schmetterte ich seine Anfrage sofort ab. „Schwill abor!“ – „Dann kauf dir eine Katze und kuschel mit der.“ – „Schwill abor geene Katze. Schwill mit dir guschln. Jetze. Mogschte mein Stubmdieschor sein?“  
  
Meine Kinnlade machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. „Schlaf jetzt“, brachte ich schließlich nach einigen Sekunden entsetzten Starrens hervor und verließ fluchtartig mein Schlafzimmer. „Ey! Schnullorbaggö!“, rief er mir hinterher. Ich ignorierte es. Dieser Kerl machte mich wahnsinnig. Brachte mich um den Verstand.  
Und um meinen Schlaf. Den fand ich nämlich nicht so bald. Chris dafür offenbar umso schneller, da ich lautes Schnarchen aus meinem Schlafzimmer hörte. Wenigstens einer schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Und ich wünschte ihm, so viel war dann doch noch drin, dass er morgen den Kater seines Lebens hatte!  
  
Stubentiger. Pah. Der hatte doch den Schuss nicht gehört!  
…wie gerne ich dieses verdammte Angebot angenommen hätte, aber spätestens morgen früh wäre ich am Arsch gewesen.  
  
Der nächste Morgen begann für mich damit, dass ich, nach nur sehr sehr wenigen Stunden Schlaf, durch lautes Türeknallen und Gepolter aus dem Traumland gerissen wurde. Vor Schreck fiel ich fast von meiner Couch – und musste mich erstmal orientieren, weil ich keine Ahnung mehr hatte, warum ich auf eben dieser pennte. Die Geräusche, die kurz darauf aus dem Badezimmer an mein Ohr drangen, waren dann allerdings genug, um meine Erinnerung wieder zu wecken.  
  
Chris. Besoffen. Schmusesüchtig. Und inzwischen am Kotzen. Geschah ihm recht.  
  
Weil ich ein guter Kumpel war – leider nur das, auch wenn er letzte Nacht mit mir auf Kuschelkurs gehen wollte – ging ich trotzdem schonmal vor in die Küche, setzte Kaffee auf und suchte Aspirin aus dem Schrank, ehe ich ins Bad weiterstiefelte, in welchem Chris gerade nähere Bekanntschaft mit meiner Kloschüssel schloss. Ging schnell bei ihm, sie schienen schon beste Freunde zu sein, so innig umarmte er sie.  
Mit wenigen Schritten war ich bei ihm und streichelte ihm leicht über den Rücken. Sollte ja manchen Leuten helfen. Vielleicht war es ihm auch peinlich. Aber auch das geschah ihm dann recht. Jedenfalls hörte ich nicht damit auf, bis Chris endlich mit Würgen fertig war und sich, bleich wie der Tod persönlich, erschöpft zur Seite fallen ließ.  
  
Geduldig betätigte ich die Klospülung, verschwand dann in die Küche, um ein Glas zu holen, welches ich anschließend mit Wasser füllte und Chris in die Hand drückte. „Danke“, brummte der und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „bist een echter Freund.“ Hm, ja, der war ich wohl.  
„In der Küche warten Kaffee und Aspirin auf dich“, kündigte ich ihm dann an und verließ das Badezimmer wieder. Bevor ich allerdings endgültig in der Küche verschwand, holte ich schnell noch ein T-Shirt aus meinem Schlafzimmer und warf es Chris ins Bad. „Da, kannste anziehen“, rief ich ihm zu. Einen halbnackten Chris würde ich nicht den ganzen Morgen ertragen.  
  
Wenig später kam Chris angeschlichen wie Falschgeld und ließ sich auf den Küchenstuhl plumpsen. „Morsäll, vieln Dank, dassde misch hast hior penn’ lassn. Isch gloob, die Monique hätt’ das gestern ne so lustsch gefunden…“ – „Kein Problem“, behauptete ich einfach. Überhaupt kein Problem, dass ich ihn letzte Nacht bis ins Bett tragen, ausziehen und mich selbst total zusammenreißen musste, nicht doch einfach über ihn herzufallen. Auch kein Problem, dass ich die Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte und dass mir sämtliche Knochen wehtaten, weil dieses Scheißsofa alles andere als bequem war. Alles absolut kein Problem.  
  
„Warsch sehr peinlich?“, fragte er weiter, nachdem er das Kopfschmerzmittel genommen und ein paar Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Marco und Mario haben sich herrlich über dich amüsiert. Du hast dir im Club dein T-Shirt ausziehen wollen, weil du es vollgekleckert hast, warst anhänglich wie eine Babykatze und hast CFC-Lieder gesungen. Hmmm…“  
Chris schaute mich mit seinem unvergleichlichen „Reh im Scheinwerferlicht“-Blick an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Hätt’ och schlimmor komm’ könn’“, winkte er ab.  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an, dann fiel mir eine Frage ein, die ich mir nicht verkneifen konnte: „Wieso hast du dich gestern eigentlich so dermaßen abgeschossen? Das … passt irgendwie nicht zu dir.“ – „Mhm“, brummte Chris zustimmend, antwortete aber gar nicht weiter. Abwartend schaute ich ihn an, wollte ihn zwar nicht zu einer Antwort drängen, sollte es ihm unangenehm sein – andererseits machte ich mir jetzt natürlich Sorgen. Schließlich seufzte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Keene Ahnung. Gestern bissl Stress gehabt mit Monique.“  
  
Überrascht hob ich die Augenbrauen. Das leise ‚Yes! Ehekrach!’, das mein Unterbewusstsein von sich gab, unterdrückte ich und legte stattdessen eine besorgte Miene auf. „Schlimm?“, fragte ich, nicht sicher, auf welche Antwort ich hoffte.  
Erstmal erhielt ich ein Schulterzucken. „Eigntlich … ne wirklich.“ – „Aber ausreichend, um sich so dermaßen abzuschießen?“ Wieder ein Schulterzucken, ein vorsichtiges Nicken. „Abor keene Angst, es war och ne genug, um sich glei scheidn zu lassn“, versicherte er dann.  
  
‚Schade’, meinte das kleine Teufelchen in mir. „Gut. Dann bin ich ja beruhigt“, war das, was ich laut aussprach. „Deine Klamotten sind übrigens im Bad. Kannst dir was von mir leihen.“


	6. Vorfall 5: Dusche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxjgjE2U0aI

Vorfall 5: Dusche

Das nächste Training nach Chris’ kleiner Alkoholeskapade war die Hölle. Als ich ankam, empfingen mich meine zwei Lieblingskollegen – als Freunde wollte ich Mario und Marco derzeit nicht bezeichnen, Menschen, die sich so an meinem Leid erfreuten, hatten diese Bezeichnung definitiv nicht verdient – mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Na, was gelaufen?“, fragte Mario und klopfte mir zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter. „Oder war er zu betrunken?“ Ich hob die Augenbrauen und schaute Mario mit einem skeptisch-abschätzigen Blick an. „Meinst du die Frage ernst?“ – „Na so anschmiegsam wie Chris war, als ihr heimgefahren seid, haben wir uns schon ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht, dass er am Ende noch über dich herfällt“, meinte Marco feixend.

Während ich damit begann, mich umzuziehen, legte ich mir in aller Ruhe eine passende Antwort zurecht. „So verzweifelt kann ich gar nicht sein, dass ich es ausnutze, wenn er besoffen und wehrlos ist. Damit er dann nie wieder auch nur ein einziges Wort mit mir redet, weil ich seine Ehe zerstört hab.“ – „Aber du hättest gern“, stellte Mario fest, immer noch sein doofes Grinsen im Gesicht. Was hatte der Giftzwerg eigentlich immer so tolle Laune? Das war ja langsam widerlich. Konnte der nicht irgendwen anders nerven? „Nein, hätte ich nicht“, widersprach ich dann. Eher lahmarschig. Wir alle drei wussten, dass das nicht stimmte. Aber ich war nunmal fair und rechtschaffen und vor allem ein Feigling. No risk, no fun. Wenigstens konnten Mario und Marco mich nicht weiter löchern, da Chris die Kabine betrat. Bei dem sie sich erstmal, wenigstens auch mit dem scheiß Grinsen im Gesicht, nach seinem Befinden erkundigten. Und jetzt, so im Nachhinein, schien es Chris auch merklich peinlich zu sein, dass das so ausgeartet war.

Das Training brachten wir im Anschluss ganz erfolgreich rum. Das Übel lauerte danach in der Kabine. Dabei fing alles halbwegs harmlos an. So harmlos etwas anfangen konnte, das damit begann, dass Mario an meinem Platz auf mich lauerte. „Du, Schmelle, tut mir leid, dass ich mich die letzte Zeit so n bisschen über dich lustig gemacht hab“, fing er an und mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Ja, dieses Verhalten war total verdächtig. Das war absolut Götze-atypisch. Der führte etwas im Schilde. Und meine Skepsis schien er mir auch anzumerken, denn er legte seinen Arm kumpelhaft um meine Schulter. Was die ganze Sache noch lächerlicher machte.  
„Echt“, versicherte er mir, „ich war wohl ziemlich scheiße. Ich mein, du hast es ja an sich nicht leicht, gibt sicherlich deutlich schöneres, als momentan in deiner Haut zu stecken. Und dann machen Marco und ich uns die ganze Zeit drüber lustig.“ – „Komm zum Punkt“, brummte ich, da ich so schnell wie möglich duschen wollte. Weil Chris noch nicht in der Kabine angekommen war und ich das ausnutzen musste, bevor ich am Ende wieder zeitgleich mit ihm duschen durfte.

„Hast nicht zufällig Lust, nachher mit mir ins Vapiano zu gehen? Mal ausnahmsweise ohne Marco?“ – „Was für ein fantastischer Vorschlag“, grummelte ich leise und schob ihn von mir. „Ja, find ich auch. Treffen uns dann gegen acht, okay?“ Und schon war er weg. Auf dem Weg unter die Dusche. Ehm … ich hatte mich nicht ja sagen hören. Er offenbar schon. Ganz toll. Und ich war ja auch noch ein ekliger Gutmensch. Natürlich wusste ich jetzt schon, dass ich da sein würde. Fuck man. Und „da“ war noch jemand ganz anderes – der Herr Löwe jetzt nämlich in der Kabine angekommen. Großes Kino. Schnell entledigte ich mich meiner Sachen und begab mich unter die Dusche. Vielleicht bummelte Chris ja. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja, schnell zu duschen. Beides unwahrscheinlich, lief wohl eher andersrum – ich bummelte, er kam schnell nach.

Aber wie schnell, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Denn ich hatte das Gefühl, erst eine gute Minute unter der Dusche zu stehen, da klopfte mir Chris auf die Schulter. „Schmelle, kannste mir een Gefalln tun?“ Käme jetzt vermutlich ziemlich doof, ihn gar nicht anzuschauen, stellte ich fest. Also schloss ich kurz die Augen, sammelte all meine Kraft … und wandte dann meinen Kopf zu ihm. Starrte ihm so konzentriert in die Augen, dass ich im ersten Moment merkte, wie er zurückzuckte. Und seinen „Bambi im Scheinwerferlicht“-Blick wieder auspackte, der immer dafür sorgte, dass ich mich schützend wie eine Mutter vor ihn werfen wollte, damit ihm bloß keiner etwas antat. „Was denn?“, rang ich mich schnell zum Fragen durch, die Augen nach wie vor auf die von Chris geheftet, um mich gar nicht erst irgendwie an ihm feststarren zu können. Wobei ich ja jetzt doch ganz schön starrte.

„Kannste mir dei Duschgel borgen? Meins is leer undsch hab gomblätt vorgessn, neues zu koofn.“ – „Öhm“, gab ich nicht besonders intelligent von mir und sah mich kurz ein wenig verwirrt um. Kaum, dass ich mein Duschgel ausfindig gemacht hatte, griff ich danach und hielt es Chris eilig hin. „Da“, meinte ich noch, ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Danke, bist dor bäsde“, anwortete er und griff danach. Seine Finger streiften meine, ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir und als ich die Duschgelflasche losgeworden war, stellte ich kurzerhand dem Temperaturregler auf eiskalt. Ich konnte geradeso ein Zischen unterdrücken, als das Wasser auf meine Haut traf, biss fest die Zähne zusammen und drehte erst wieder auf warm, als ich mir sicher war, dass ich genug Abkühlung bekommen hatte. Wegen einer harmlosen Berührung von Chris.

Schnell wusch ich meine Haare. Dann reichte Chris mir mein Duschbad zurück, wobei ich dieses Mal penibel darauf achtete, ihn nicht zu berühren. Dazu musste ich notgedrungen in seine Richtung schauen, sonst hätte ich vermutlich zich Mal daneben gegriffen und genau das erreicht, was ich vermeiden wollte, nämlich irgendwelchen Körperkontakt. Ihn anzuschauen war aber auch nicht die Optimallösung, da mein Blick selbstverständlich nicht auf der Duschgelflasche und unseren Händen verblieb, sondern weiterwanderte. Den nackten Körper neben mir musterte und kurzzeitig den Wassertropfen folgte, die an ihm hinabliefen. Oh Gott, das war zu viel. Schnell riss ich meinen Kopf rum, wissend, dass ich rot wie eine reife Tomate war. Vielleicht hatte Chris es nicht bemerkt. Zumindest sagte er nichts dazu. Ihn nochmal anzuschauen traute ich mich auch nicht. Stattdessen machte ich mich schnell daran, mich einzuseifen und flüchtete dann förmlich aus der Dusche. In der Kabine erwartete mich Marios diabolisches Grinsen. „Schweig, Götze“, fauchte ich ihn an, als ich an ihm vorbei ging, woraufhin er leise kicherte. Ich runzelte die Stirn, löste das Handtuch, das ich um meine Hüfte gebunden hatte und begann, mich anzuziehen. „So viel zum Thema, es täte dir leid, dass du mich die letzten Wochen so ausgelacht hast.“

Augenblicklich verstummte er und schaute mich ernst an. „Das mein ich auch so. Ich schwör’s dir. Sorry, dass ich grad schon wieder gelacht hab. Aber irgendwie … man, so kann das doch nicht weitergehen, du hättest deinen Blick sehen müssen. Wäre er nicht schon nackt gewesen, hättest du ihn mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen.“ – „Mario!“, zischte ich, da in diesem Moment Chris wieder die Kabine betrat, ebenfalls nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte. Natürlich hefteten sich meine Augen erneut auf ihn und hielten sich sogar ziemlich lange daran auf, ihn zu mustern. Selbst als er mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. So starrte ich eben diesen an. Ließ meinen Blick weiter nach unten gleiten, als auch er sein Handtuch löste. Plötzlich wurde ich volles Rohr mit einem feuchten Handtuch geschlagen, schaffte es vermutlich nur dadurch, meinen Blick von Chris’ Hinterteil zu lösen. Weil ich stattdessen Mario empört anschaute. „Spinnst du?“ – „Sei mir lieber dankbar“, meinte der, schon wieder ein Grinsen in seinem … seinem … Mondgesicht. „Irgendwann kriegt noch jeder mit, dass dir wegen unserem sexy Sachsen einer abgeht. Ihm ungeniert auf den Arsch starren, Schmelle, echt, es wird langsam immer schlimmer mit dir.“

Für Außenstehende hätten seine Worte bestimmt belehrend geklungen. Ich hörte jedoch einen Hauch von Spott und Schadenfreude heraus. Ja, er ergötzte – ahaha, was für ein Wortwitz! – sich mal wieder daran, dass ich meine Gefühle für Chris langsam immer schwerer im Zaum halten konnte. „Kannst heute Abend gleich alleine ins Vapiano gehen“, brummte ich und beeilte mich schließlich, mich anzuziehen. „Ich weiß aber, dass du da sein wirst“, meinte Mario und ich hörte ihm diese Sicherheit auch an, „weil du mich eigentlich viel zu lieb hast, um mich sitzen zu lassen. Außerdem … sieh es als Dankeschön an, dass ich dich gerade auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt habe. Bevor dir ein Missgeschick passiert wäre.“ Sowas selbstgefälliges.  
Ein Wunder, dass Marco sich gar nicht einschaltete. Wo war der überhaupt?

Als ich fertig angezogen war, packte ich schnell meine Sachen zusammen. Ich beschloss, heute auf das Haare föhnen zu verzichten und stattdessen schnell die Flucht zu ergreifen. Weil Chris nämlich immer noch oben ohne durch die Kabine stolzierte – wie sich herausstellte, hatte Marco sein Shirt versteckt.

Konnte ich eigentlich einfach so den Verein wechseln? So zur Wintertransferperiode irgendwo hin, wo es weder einen Chris Löwe noch einen Mario Götze oder einen Marco Reus gab? Am besten weit weg? So richtig weit weg?…


	7. Vorfall 6: Zufälle gibt's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/mKf0IWVHosA

**Vorfall 6: Zufälle gibt’s…**  
  
Punkt acht Uhr war ich am Vapiano und wartete auf Mario. Als ich gerade ein wenig genervt meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen schieben wollte, kündigte mir das Vibrieren meines Handys eine eingehende SMS an.  
 _„Komme später“_ , stand da auf dem Display. Absender niemand Geringeres als Mario. Seufzend versenkte ich das Handy wieder in der Hosentasche, als…  
  
„Schmelle, was machstn du hior?“  
  
Mit einem Ruck hob ich den Kopf – vergessend, dass ich an eine Wand gelehnt stand und deswegen natürlich volle Kraft voraus dagegen schlagend – und starrte Chris an, der grinsend auf mich zugeschlendert kam. Bevor ich allerdings reagieren konnte, meldete sich erstmal der Schmerz, verursacht durch den Zweikampf mit dem Gebäude hinter mir, und ich rieb mir mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen über den Hinterkopf. „Scheiße“, brummte ich leise und zog tief Luft ein, in der Hoffnung, dass das Pochen dadurch abebbte. Chris blieb vor mir stehen und schaute mich besorgt an. „Oah sorry, isch hatt’ eigntlich ne vorgehabt, dich so därmaßn zu orschräggn, dassde dir n Schädl eindonnerscht“, entschuldigte er sich umgehend und hob die Hand, um meine eigene von meinem Hinterkopf wegzuziehen. „Drähtsch ma rum, damitsch guggn kann, ob de dir irgnwas getan hast.“ – „Chris, geht schon“, widersprach ich und versuchte, meine Hand loszureißen. Er drückte sie allerdings einfach herunter, packte mich dann an den Schultern und drehte mich herum, sodass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
  
Kurzerhand begann er, in meinen Haaren herumzuwühlen und meinen Hinterkopf abzutasten. „Haste Schween gehobt, echt ma, hättst dir och ne richtsch scheene Platzwunde holn kenn“, meinte er dann mit fachmännischem Unterton, „abor wird woh bloß eene Beule gäbm. Nischt, was ne von alleene heilt. Sollsch ma pustn?“ – „Muss nicht sein“, versuchte ich, ihn davon abhzubringen, aber ich spürte schon am leichten Druck auf meine Schultern, dass er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, schließlich war er ja doch ein Stückchen kleiner als ich. Sanft pustete er gegen meinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf, täschtelte dann leicht darüber und – WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN – hauchte ein Küsschen auf die Beule. „So, jetz kann dir gornischt mehr passiern, bei so eenor liebevolln Behandlung geht’s deim kleen Köppl bestimmt oh bald wiedor bessor. Und jetz sage ma an, was machstn hior?“ Und schon drehte er mich an den Schultern wieder herum, schaute mich fragend an.  
  
Mein Herz raste, mein Pulsschlag war irgendwo im ganz ungesunden Bereich, ich musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, bevor ich mich überhaupt in der Lage fühlte, irgendwie zu reagieren. Wir standen hier in der Öffentlichkeit, direkt vor dem Vapiano, wahrscheinlich beobachteten uns schon ein ganzer Haufen Leute und Chris Löwe hatte NICHTS besseres zu tun als mir ein Küsschen auf meine Beule zu geben! Ging es dem eigentlich noch gut? … Ja, ihm vermutlich schon. Mir absolut nicht mehr.  
Ich seufzte schließlich leise und rang mich zu einer Antwort durch. „Bin eigentlich mit Mario verabredet“, erklärte ich dann, „aber er kommt zu spät.“ – „Oooh, een Rangdewu midm Herrn Götze“, meinte Chris lachend und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Ich wusste ja, dass er es mehr spaßig meinte, ich fühlte mich trotzdem ein bisschen veräppelt von seiner Wortwahl. Rendez-vous, hallo, Mario war sicherlich der letzte, mit dem ich ein Date vereinbaren würde. Ich beschloss, nichts darauf zu sagen.  
  
Musste ich auch nicht, denn in diesem Moment ging erneut eine SMS ein. Hoffnungsvoll zog ich mein Handy aus der Tasche, auf, dass es mir verkünden mochte, dass Mario gleich da sein würde und ich nicht mehr mit Chris alleine wäre. Nix da, das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
 _„Scheiße, Auto liegen geblieben, muss auf Abschleppdienst warten. Sorry, wird nichts mit Vapiano.“_  
Das. War. Doch. Nicht. Sein. Ernst.  
Fassungslos starrte ich mein Handy an, den Mund offen, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Und natürlich bekam Chris das mit. „Wasn mit dir los, haste een Geist gesähn oder so?“, fragte er sofort und warf einen Blick auf das Display. „Oh, da Moarjo kommt ne. Is ja doof. Hast du een Glick, dass iche da bin, musste wengstn ne alleene essn. Leist’ iche dir een bissl Gesellschaft.“  
Er grinste zufrieden und griff nach meiner Hand, um mich zum Eingang zu ziehen. Und wenn Chris nicht so wirken würde, als sei er absolut zufällig hier, hätte ich vermutet, dass Mario dass alles geplant hatte … Warum ging Chris eigentlich alleine zu Vapiano? Ich nahm mir vor, ihm diese Frage noch zu stellen, als wir unsere Chipkarten in Empfang nahmen.  
  
„Is ganz scheen voll heude“, stellte Chris fest, während wir den Laden durchquerten, wobei er sich kurz ein wenig umsah. Tatsächlich waren mal wieder abnormal viele Leute hier und wir konnten von Glück sprechen, wenn wir irgendwo zwei freie Plätze fanden. Zusammen stellten wir uns an der Selbstbedienungstheke an und warteten geduldig darauf, dass wir dran kamen. „Warum bist du alleine hier?“, stellte ich nach einer Weile schließlich meine Frage, um die Wartezeit ein wenig zu überbrücken. Chris verzog ganz leicht das Gesicht und seufzte. „Monique schunnewieder“, brummte er dann und zuckte kurz ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. „Eigndlisch wollt ma zusamm’ hergomm’, war schunn e poar Tage lang geplant. Erscht Vapiano, dann Kino. Vorhin hammor uns dann so gestriddn, dasse abgehaun is. Da dachtsch mir, gehsch äbm alleene.“  
Ich wurde hellhörig, runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Schon wieder Streit? „Ich dachte, euer Streit letztens war nicht so schlimm? Und jetzt schon wieder? Sicher, dass bei euch alles in Ordnung is?“ – „Ach, ich weeß doch och ne“, brummte Chris und wandte den Blick ab. „Schab doch selbor keene Ahnung, warum’s grade ständsch kracht. Ich weeß ne, irgnwie is dor Wurm drinne. Das sin immor nur so Kleenschkeidn, wegn den’n ma uns streidn. Abor wenns eenma kracht, dann halt och glei richtsch, weeßte?“  
  
Ich nickte verstehend, obwohl ich gar nicht so wirklich verstand. Mein Gehirn knabberte gerade noch an der Ehekrach-Information und mein Unterbewusstsein feierte schon Partys. Was auch immer dem einfiel, denn nur, weil Chris sich mit Monique stritt, hieß das nicht, dass sie sich trennten. Und wenn doch, war Chris danach sicherlich nicht gleich spontan mit einem Fingerschnipsen schwul und fiel mir um den Hals. Also kein Grund zu feiern, das einzige, was das ganze Theater mit sich bringen würde, wäre ein todtrauriger Chris.  
Er sah ja jetzt schon ziemlich geknickt aus, und das nur wegen einer kleinen Streiterei. Seufzend legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter – auch wenn mich das wirklich Überwindung kostete, wie jede Berührung zwischen uns beiden – und tätschelte leicht darüber. „Kopf hoch. So eine Krise geht auch wieder vorbei, ihr zwei liebt euch doch schließlich.“ – „Haste oh wiedor Recht“, murmelte Chris, verzog die Mundwinkel zu seinem typischen schiefen Grinsen und bestellte dann, da wir nun endlich an der Reihe waren.  
  
Wenig später hatten wir dann tatsächlich nicht nur unser Essen bekommen, sondern auch endlich mal einen Platz gefunden und ließen uns an dem Tisch nieder. Chris setzte sich mir gegenüber, was ich ehrlich gesagt geringfügig unfair fand. Hätte er neben mir gesessen – oder von mir aus um die Ecke – dann hätte ich ihn beim Sprechen nicht unbedingt anschauen müssen. So führte kein Weg vorbei daran, ihn ständig wieder anzustarren.  
„Morsäll, is alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, die ich tatsächlich mehr mit Starren verbracht hatte, als selbst zu essen. Irritiert richtete ich meinen Blick auf meine Pasta, dann wieder auf Chris. „Ja, klar, alles prima“, wiegelte ich dann ab und schob mir schnell eine Gabel Nudeln in den Mund. Besser war das. Chris musterte mich ein wenig kritisch, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Weeßte, vielleicht warn ma ja och zu jung, wo ma geheiratet ham“, setzte er dann wieder an und stocherte in seinem Essen rum. „Ach Quatsch, nur weil ihr euch jetzt ein bisschen streitet? Das hat jedes Paar mal. Weshalb habt ihr euch denn heute gestritten?“ – „Ne offne Zahnpastatube.“ Ich musste mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen das Lachen verkneifen, weil das ja so verdammt klischeebeladen war. Chris sah das offenbar und schaute mich böse an. „Hör uff zu lachn, das is gorne lustsch, man! Damit gings ja nur los, dann fing se dann vonwägn, ich würd ja och nie irgnwas im Haushalt machn, wenn se mir sagt, ich soll was machn, scheinsch ihr ja ne zuzuhörn, ich kennt ja ruhig och ma n Müll runner bringn, das mit dor Zahnpasta hat se mir och schunn zich ma gesagt, abor ich hör ja eh ne zu. Blablabla, haste ne gesehn, lauter so’n Kladdaradatsch. Da hat se sich richtsch neigesteigert.“ Er fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über das Gesicht und in dem Moment tat er mir kurzzeitig unglaublich leid. Tat er eigentlich sowieso.  
Ich kannte Monique ja, aber so, wie er sie gerade schilderte, hatte ich sie auch noch nicht erlebt. Gab sicherlich schöneres, als wenn die eigene Frau plötzlich zur Furie wurde.  
  
„Oah Morsäll, s dutt mir üst leid, dass ich dich hior so zuschwall, s muss dir doch och übelst uff de Nervn gehn.“ – „Quatsch“, winkte ich ab, „lass raus, was raus muss. Irgendwann kriegt Monique sich auch wieder ein, dann redet ihr in Ruhe drüber und dann ist alles wieder gut.“  
  
Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  
Im Folgenden gab ich mir große Mühe, Chris von seiner Frau abzulenken und ihn auf unverfänglichere Themen festzunageln. Selbst als wir mit dem Essen fertig waren, saßen wir noch eine halbe Ewigkeit zusammen und quatschten über jeden möglichen Unfug und irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Ab dem Augenblick, wo Monique erstmal vergessen war, wurde der Abend richtig schön und ich genoss es, Zeit mit Chris zu verbringen. Auch wenn es schwer war, zu wissen, dass er mich nach wie vor nur als einen guten Freund sah, während ich mir wünschte, wir könnten unter dem Tisch heimlich Händchen halten und uns nachher, im Auto, wenn es keiner sah, einen Kuss geben und zusammen nach Hause fahren. Blieb wohl ein Wunschtraum.  
Mit einer Sache machte ich unterm Tisch allerdings öfter mal Kontakt, auch wenn das nicht Chris’ Hand war. Nein, sein Fuß verirrte sich immer wieder in meine Richtung, stupste mir leicht gegen das Bein … und als ich irgendwann total irritiert einen Blick unter den Tisch warf und ihn danach wieder anschaute, sah ich kurzzeitig ein amüsiertes Blitzen in seinen Augen. Was mich ziemlich aus der Bahn warf.  
Schnell allerdings neutralisierte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder, er tat sogar fast überrascht. „Sag jetz ne, ich hab underm Disch die ganze Zeit dich gelatscht. Sorry, Morsäll, ich dacht, s wär’s Dischbeen.“  
  
Ohja, ich verwechselte anderer Menschen Schienbeine auch immer mit Tischbeinen.  
  
Nur kurze Zeit, nachdem ich meine Verwirrung überwunden hatte, beschlossen wir, dass es Zeit zu gehen war. War ja doch ein ganz schöner Abend gewesen. Ich hoffte nur, dass Chris sich schnell wieder mit Monique vertrug. Traurig würde ich ihn nicht ertragen.  
  
Ich fiel aus allen Wolken, als Mario am nächsten Morgen mit seinem eigenen Auto beim Trainingsgelände ankam. Autopanne?!  
Irgendwoher hatte der doch gewusst, dass Chris bei Vapiano essen wollte!


	8. Vorfall 7: In der Höhle des Löwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFUSQ3lU118

Vorfall 7: In der Höhle des Löwen  
  
„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte Mats direkt, als er mich sah. Wir trafen uns zur Abreise nach Hannover, wo wir morgen spielen würden, bevor es dann am Montag zur Nationalmannschaft ging. Ich brummte unwillig und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab am Montag kein Wasser mehr“, verkündete ich dann die frohe Botschaft, die mich beim Verlassen des Hauses im Treppenhaus angelächelt hatte. „Irgendwo im Haus gab es einen Wasserrohrbruch, also wird’s abgestellt, bis das repariert ist.“  
„Oh“, machte Mats, „ist ja blöd.“ – „Jaaaah“, stimmte ich gedehnt zu, „ist es. Theoretisch könnte es mir ja egal sein, wir fliegen sowieso Montag nach Irland, aber … ich kann Montag Morgen weder duschen, noch Zähne putzen, noch Kaffee trinken.“ – „Hartes Los“, pflichtete Mats mir schließlich bei. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste verunglückt. Was sollte ich machen?  
  
„Morsäll?“, hörte ich es da plötzlich hinter mir. Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch und drehte mich dann mit fragendem Blick zu Chris um. „Was denn?“ – „Du kannst och gerne ne Nacht bei mir penn’n, s Gästezimmer is ja frei. Da fährste morgn nachm Spiel erschtma heeme und packst dei Zeuch für de Natio und dann kummste zu mir.“ – „Äääh“, machte ich und dachte fieberhaft nach. Wie bekam ich ihn von der Idee jetzt wieder weg?  
„Aber … Monique“, fing ich an, doch Chris winkte sofort ab. „Die hat da gor nüscht dagägn, gloobs mir. Is ja ne so, als würdste so viel Platz wegnehm’ oder so. Oder als tätste ne Woche bleim. Sollst ja nur die eene Nacht kumm’, dann kannste Montag frieh in Ruhe duschn und kriechst n Gaffee und dann is gudd. Was sulltn die Moni da dagägn ham?“  
„Ist doch super, Schmelle“, meinte Mats und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Aber…“, fing ich erneut an, doch sofort fiel Chris mir wieder ins Wort: „Gor nüscht abor. Du pennst bei mior. Is gor keen Probläm.” Ich verkniff mir ein Seufzen und nickte nachgiebig. Eine Nacht im Hause Löwe – mein absoluter (Alb)Traum.  
  
Chris hatte das natürlich auch weder über Nacht, noch über das Spiel gegen Hannover hinweg vergessen und als wir schließlich wieder in Dortmund ankamen, fragte er mich: „Was meenstn, wie lang de brauchst, um dein’ Grämbl zu paggn?“ – „Öhm … weiß nicht“, meinte ich. „Na gudd“, machte Chris, „dann machmas so, dass de mich anklingelst, wenn de fertsch bist. So bevor de losfährscht. Dann weeß’sch Bescheid, wann de ungefähr da bist.“ – „OK“, stimmte ich zu und seufzte leise.  
„Weiß Monique wenigstens auch schon Bescheid?“ – „Japp“, erwiderte Chris, „Habser gestarn noch am Telefon gesagt.“ – „Gut“, murmelte ich. Wenigstens warf er sie nicht völlig ins kalte Wasser.  
  
Wir verabschiedeten uns vorerst und ich machte mich auf den Nachhauseweg, um meine Sachen zu holen. Als ich alles beisammen hatte, rief ich wie vereinbart kurz bei Chris an und fuhr dann zu ihm. Ab in die Höhle des Löwen, wenn man es so sehen wollte…  
  
Nicht Chris öffnete mir die Tür, sondern Monique, ein warmes, offenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Hallo Marcel, komm’ rein“, forderte sie mich auf, öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter und begrüßte mich dann noch mit einer Umarmung und einem Wangenküsschen. Das Schlimmste an Monique war eigentlich nicht, dass sie Chris’ Frau war, sondern dass sie so furchtbar sympathisch war, dass ich ihn absolut verstehen konnte, warum er ausgerechnet sie geheiratet hatte. Noch dazu war sie ziemlich hübsch, zusammengefasst musste auch ich mir eingestehen, dass an ihr einfach ALLES stimmte und vermutlich niemand besser zu Chris passte als Monique.  
  
Auch jetzt, während ich Jacke und Schuhe auszog, stand sie mit einem geduldigen Lächeln neben mir und fing an zu plaudern: „Chris hat gemeint, du hast wegen einem Wasserrohrbruch kein Wasser mehr? Aber in deiner Wohnung ist noch alles in Ordnung, oder?“ Ich bejahte das und richtete mich auf, um sie dann ebenfalls anzulächeln.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo es passiert ist, aber meine Wohnung ist Gott sei Dank trocken geblieben.“ – „Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so“, meinte Moni, während sie mich ins Gästezimmer führte, damit ich meine Sachen abstellen konnte, „nicht, dass du nach den Länderspielen heimkommst und die Wohnung ist nass, weil vielleicht doch noch was durchgekommen ist.“  
  
„Du kannst mir ja deinen Schlüssel dalassen, dann geh ich nachgucken, dass auch alles in Ordnung is“, kam es aus Richtung des Badezimmers. Chris lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und lächelte mich an – während mir vermutlich die Gesichtszüge komplett entgleisten, weil er gar nicht so schlimm sächselte, wie er es vor allem mir gegenüber sonst tat. Natürlich hörte man sowohl bei ihm als auch bei Monique einfach an der Aussprache, wo die beiden herkamen, aber … Das war absolut PARADOX! Warum sprach er zu Hause, Moni gegenüber, die ihn ja zweifellos ohne Probleme verstand, viel deutlicher als … mit mir?  
Wobei ich das ja zugegeben einfach süß fand, wenn Chris sächselte. Ich mochte das. Sächsisch klang zwar reichlich albern, aber auch irgendwie … Es passte eben zu Chris.  
  
„Schmelle, alles okay?“, fragte Chris (…und mir fiel auf, dass er Schmelle und nicht Morsäll sagte…) in meine Gedanken hinein und ich stellte fest, dass ich ihn wohl immer noch wie ein Zootier anschaute. „Äh“, machte ich, „ja, klar.“ – „Sahst gerade so n bissl weggetreten aus. Was is nun, soll ich die Woche mal in deiner Wohnung nach dem Rechten gucken?“ – „Ja, klar. Dann kannst du auch gleich meine Pflanzen gießen“, nahm ich das Angebot an. War ja wirklich nicht so schlecht, nicht, dass ich wirklich bei meiner Rückkehr Pfützen oder durchweichte Wände vorfand, so vollkommen unvorbereitet.  
  
„Hast du eigentlich schon was gegessen?“, wechselte Monique das Thema, nachdem ich Chris meinen Wohnungs- und Haustürschlüssel übergeben hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. War schon recht spät, aber ich hatte wirklich noch Hunger. Monique lächelte und steuerte die Küche an. „Fein, ich koch was für uns.“- „Und wir gehen solange eine Runde Fifa zocken!“, meinte Chris und schob mich ins Wohnzimmer. „Ach siehste, willste was zu dringn ham?“ Das … jetz … Schwupp, Moni hatte den Raum verlassen, Chris sprach wieder wie sonst. Was sollte das? Verwirrt nickte ich und Chris verschwand kurz in der Küche, um zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Cola zu holen.  
  
Ich schaffte es tatsächlich, mich beim Zocken etwas zu entspannen. Der Gedanke, die Nacht in Chris’ Wohnung zu verbringen, wanderte in den Hinterkopf, weil es jetzt viel wichtiger war, ihn erstmal in Sachen Fifa in die Schranken zu weisen. Gelang mir auch gut. Und ebenfalls gut gelungen war das Abendessen, das Monique in recht kurzer Zeit zubereitet hatte. Fantastisch sogar. Wobei ich mich ein bisschen wie zu Besuch bei meinen Eltern oder Großeltern fühlte. „Marcel, iss doch noch was“, schlug sie vor und ohne abzuwarten, bekam ich den Teller gleich wieder gefüllt. Chris fing an zu lachen. „Siehste, ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, dass du hier schläfst, Moni genießt es sogar, dich zu beglucken.“ Monique grinste nur und schwieg.  
  
„Vielen Dank, das Essen war super“, merkte ich an, kaum dass wir fertig gegessen hatten und den Tisch abräumten. Und obwohl Monique das nicht wollte – ich war ja Gast – half ich ihr dabei. „Hör mal, Chris, da kannste dir noch eine Scheibe abschneiden. Von dir krieg ich nie ein Lob.“ Chris antwortete nicht, trat stattdessen an Monique heran, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich, um sie sanft zu küssen. Und ich riss den Kopf herum, um das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Stattdessen sortierte ich die Teller schnell in die Geschirrspülmaschine ein. Chris sagte irgendwas zu Monique, ich beschloss aber, dass es besser für meinen Geisteszustand war, nicht darauf zu achten.  
  
Schließlich verzogen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer, unterhielten uns noch ein bisschen über Gott und die Welt und der Abend wäre echt entspannt gewesen. Hätte Chris nicht die ganze Zeit seinen Arm um seine Frau gelegt gehabt und ihr über Oberarm und Schulter gestreichelt. War ja sein gutes Recht, die beiden waren verheiratet, aber musste er das vor meiner Nase machen?  
Ja, musste er, er wusste ja nicht, was er mir damit antat. Das Leben war manchmal schon ein bisschen die Hölle.  
Weil ich das einfach nicht mehr ertrug, gab ich vor, müde zu sein – immerhin ging es morgen ja auch zur Nationalmannschaft und da wollte ich ausgeschlafen sein. Also stahl ich mich ins Bett. Aber schlafen konnte ich gar nicht so wirklich. Das war vermutlich die unruhigste Nacht seit Langem. Ich wälzte mich hin und her, starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass ein Zimmer weiter Monique jetzt in Chris’ Arme gekuschelt lag … oder so was in der Richtung.  
  
Keine Ahnung, wann ich doch noch eingeschlafen war, aber am nächsten Morgen fühlte ich mich wie erschlagen. Und wie wurde ich überhaupt geweckt? Nicht durch einen Wecker, auch nicht durch einfallende Sonnenstrahlen oder von Chris. Nein, es war Monique, die mit einer vollen Kaffeetasse in der Hand im Türrahmen stand und den Kaffeeduft in meine Richtung wedelte. „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze. Wenn du jetzt aufstehst, kriegst du die hier. Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, kriegst du die hier genauso wenig wie deinen Flieger.“  
Sie grinste und wedelte noch etwas mehr mit ihrer Hand, damit der Kaffeeduft auch ja in meine Richtung geweht wurde. Ich musste doch ein wenig schmunzeln. Ob sie Chris auch hin und wieder so weckte? Mit Sicherheit. Sie war eine gute Seele. Und ich musste ganz nebenbei an die Streitereien denken, von denen Chris mir erzählt hatte. So wie Monique da vor mir stand, kam mir das Ganze noch absurder vor. Chris wäre ein Idiot, würde er wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten seine Ehe aufgeben. So was wie Monique fand er kein zweites Mal.  
  
Ich ließ mich jedenfalls tatsächlich mit dem Kaffee aus dem Bett locken und gesellte mich an den Frühstückstisch. „Guck mal, du hast Kaffee“, meinte Chris, der schon am Küchentisch saß, grinsend, „und gleich kannst du sogar deine Zähne putzen und duschen gehen. Stell dir mal vor, du hättest mein Angebot ausgeschlagen, hier zu übernachten, dann müsstest du müde und stinkend nach Irland fliegen.“ Ich streckte Chris die Zunge raus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du bist so ein Held.“  
Wir frühstückten in Ruhe – ich ging danach duschen und meine Zähne putzen und musste zugeben, auch wenn ich zu Hause vermutlich deutlich besser geschlafen hätte, waren Kaffee und Morgenhygiene doch ein großer Vorteil – und schließlich brach ich auf zum Flughafen. Und wurde von einer strahlenden Monique mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, sowie von einem grinsenden Chris mit einer eher freundschaftlichen verabschiedet. „Zeig’m Bundestränner, was de druff hast“, flüsterte Chris mir dabei noch ins Ohr und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Irgendwie gab mir das mächtig Auftrieb.


	9. Vorfall 8: Vertrauen & Rückhalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/5FVh47uZvs8

Vorfall 8: Vertrauen & Rückhalt  
  
Wenige Tage später bekam ich dafür mächtig Abtrieb. _„Ich kann mir keinen schnitzen.“_  
Zitat Löw. Der offenbar mit meiner Leistung nicht zufrieden war. Oder mit mir. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen, was ich falsch gemacht haben konnte. Wie der Bundestrainer dazu kam, mich in einer Pressekonferenz wie eine Notlösung darzustellen, weil es eben einfach keine Alternativen gab. Da war ich sowieso schon nur Back-up für Lahm … und selbst dafür war ich in seinen Augen noch nicht gut genug?  
Das schlimmste war ja eigentlich die Art und Weise, wie ich davon erfahren hatte. Meine Eltern hatten mich am Abend angerufen und gefragt, was passiert sei. Ob im Training etwas vorgefallen sei. Und haben mir von der Pressekonferenz erzählt. Ihre Frage, was passiert sei, konnte ich ihnen auch nicht beantworten, dafür hatte ich ein bisschen das Gefühl, als würde der Boden unter mir einbrechen.  
  
Hatte ich auch jetzt noch, kurz nachdem ich meine (deutlich überbesorgte) Mutter endlich abwimmeln konnte, um ein wenig Ruhe zu haben. Die hatte ich auch dringend nötig, denn ich musste meine Gedanken ordnen. Erstmal versuchen, wieder ein bisschen klarer im Kopf zu werden. Was alles andere als einfach war. Weil es mir unerklärlich war, natürlich waren meine Leistungen in den letzten Länderspielen nicht das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen, aber musste man mich dann gleich radikal als hoffnungslosen Fall abstempeln? Ich gab doch mein Bestes, tat ich immer. Was sollte ich denn noch machen?  
  
Natürlich hielt ich es wenig später nicht mehr allein auf meinem Zimmer aus und so sprang ich auf und stürmte förmlich nach draußen. Einmal quer über den Flur. Und blieb vor Marios Zimmer stehen. Ich hoffte einfach mal, dass er hier war und nicht irgendwo im Aufenthalstraum mit Marco, Toni, Schü oder sonstwem. Leise klopfte ich an die Tür, lauschte einen Moment. Tatsächlich regte sich etwas im Zimmer und kurz darauf öffnete Mario die Tür. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er überrascht war.  
„Schmelle“, stellte er fest, „wolltest du nicht schon schlafen?“ – „Hmm“, brummte ich unbestimmt, „hatte ich eigentlich vor. Aber jetz … muss ich dringend mit dir reden. Kann ich reinkommen?“ – „Klar“, antwortete Mario sofort und trat beiseite, damit ich den Raum betreten konnte. Ich spürte, wie er mich musterte, schien zu merken, dass ich ziemlich durch den Wind war.  
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er sofort ohne Umschweife und deutete mit einer Hand aufs Bett, wo ich mich wenig später auch niederließ.  
Ich schwieg einen Augenblick. Konnte mich nicht entscheiden, wie ich anfangen sollte, wo ich anfangen sollte. Ich musste ja davon ausgehen, dass Mario genauso unwissend war wie ich zuvor auch. Vermutlich. Sonst hätte er schon längst bei mir vor der Tür gestanden. Das wusste ich. In meinem Kopf ratterte es, aber ich konnte keinen Gedanken richtig in Worte fassen.  
Und schließlich holte ich tief Luft, um dann einfach der Reihe nach zu erzählen. Vom Anruf meiner Eltern und von Löws Aussagen bei der Pressekonferenz. „Spiel ich eigentlich wirklich so scheiße?“, schob ich niedergeschlagen hinterher und schaute Mario fragend an.  
  
Wenn ich nicht selbst total fertig gewesen wäre, hätte ich vermutlich über seinen Gesichtsausdruck gelacht. Mario standen Unglaube und Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sowas kann er doch in keiner Pressekonferenz bringen, so völlig aus dem Nichts!“, stellte er dann fest. „Ob ihm klar ist, dass er dich damit nicht unbedingt zu besseren Leistungen antreibt?“ – „Weiß nicht“, murmelte ich, „jedenfalls komm ich mir gerade vor wie der letzte Versager…“  
„Das darfst du gar nicht denken!“, widersprach Mario sofort vehement. „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, was du kannst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Löw dazu kommt, so was zu sagen, aber du und ich, wir wissen, dass es nur deswegen keine Alternative für dich gibt, weil du einfach der beste Linksverteidiger bist und er nicht an dir vorbei kommt. Was du beim BVB leistest, ist grandios! Du müsstest nur endlich einen Weg finden, das in der Nationalmannschaft abzurufen. Und ich glaube, was du brauchst, ist Vertrauen und keine öffentliche Demontage durch den Trainer. So was kann er nicht machen!“  
  
Irgendwo im Laufe seiner Rede war Mario aufgestanden und hatte angefangen, auf und ab zu marschieren, um zum Schluss vor mir stehen zu bleiben und mich anzuschauen. Ich starrte einfach schweigend zurück, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Marios Züge. „Schmelle, du kannst das. Und das zeigst du morgen. Du zeigst ihm, dass er keine Alternativen braucht, weil er schon das Beste hat, was er kriegen kann. Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst!“  
Nun musste auch ich leicht lächeln. „Danke, Mario…“, meinte ich leise, stand auf und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er drückte mich kurz an sich. „Kein Problem“, erwiderte er dann, „dafür sind Freunde da.“  
  
Nur wenig später machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer, warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf mein Handy … und erschrak, als ich die Zahl eingegangener Nachrichten und verpasster Anrufe sah.  
Jene Flut an Nachrichten nahm auch nicht mehr so schnell ab. Allerhand Rückmeldung von Freunden, von Kollegen, über Facebook auch von den Fans … und eine Nachricht von Kloppo natürlich auch. Was mich doch zum Schmunzeln brachte. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie er wohl auf diese Aussagen reagiert hatte. Manchmal war er doch wie ein Vater für uns und wenn jemand seinen Jungs etwas Böses wollte, wurde er zum Raubtier. Dafür klang seine Nachricht relativ schlicht, aber ich war mir sicher, wenn wir erst wieder in Dortmund waren, erwartete mich eine Knochenbrecherumarmung vom Feinsten.  
  
Trotzdem war ich vor dem Spiel unbeschreiblich nervös. Ich hatte die Chance, mich zu beweisen. Dem Trainer zu zeigen, was ich konnte. Dass ich kein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Gleichzeitig konnte jetzt aber alles schiefgehen und dann würde ich nicht nur die Worte des Bundestrainers bestätigen, sondern noch dazu alle enttäuschen, die an mich geglaubt und mir zugesprochen hatten. Und das waren nicht nur Fans und Freunde, sondern auch aus der Mannschaft bekam ich plötzlich eher unterwarteten Rückhalt, sei es durch Sami und Mesut, die anderen Dortmunder oder Mannschaftspapa Per.  
Vor keinem Spiel war ich je so nervös gewesen …  
  
„Marcel“, hörte ich plötzlich Marios Stimme neben mir. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich mir genähert hatte. Fragend schaute ich ihn an. Er lächelte und deutete auf meine Tasche. „Wirf doch mal einen Blick auf dein Handy.“ Und schon verschwand er wieder. Irritiert zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und tat, was Mario mir empfohlen hatte. Tatsächlich wurde mir eine neue Nachricht angezeigt … Von Chris. Kurz sah ich mich nach Mario um, doch der war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Ich öffnete die Nachricht und musste sofort lächeln. Ein Foto von ihm und Monique – beide in Schmelzer-Trikots! Darunter die einfache Aussage: _„Wir stehen hinter dir.“_  
Augenblicklich fühlte ich mich um einiges leichter. Ich fragte mich, ob Chris wohl ahnte, welche Wirkung diese Nachricht haben würde. Jedenfalls schien es ihm wichtig gewesen zu sein, dass ich die Nachricht noch vor dem Spiel sah, sonst hätte er nicht Mario vorgeschickt …  
  
Woran auch immer es am Ende lag, das Spiel gegen Irland wurde mit Abstand das beste, was ich je für die Nationalmannschaft gemacht hatte. Inklusive Torvorlage für Marco – bei der Mesut mir um den Hals fiel, als hätte ich selbst eingenetzt! Trotzdem machte sich nach dem Spiel ein Gefühl von Stolz in mir breit, welches noch größer wurde, als man mir förmlich von allen Seiten gratulierte. „Du warst der WAHNSINN!“, versicherte mir Mesut, kurz darauf wurde ich von Per – schon wieder Per! – in eine kloppoartige Bärenumarmung gezogen. „Richtig geiles Spiel, Schmelle!“, meinte er. Und wer gar nicht mehr herunterzukommen schien, war Marco. Marco, die kleine kuschelbedürftige Klette, die um mich herumsprang wie ein Flummi!  
„DAS war ein typischer Schmelle!“, rief er und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter, um mich fest an sich zu ziehen, „so kennen und lieben wir dich! Alter, das war so geil! Wenn der Trainer jetz noch irgendwelche Zweifel an dir hat, muss er ein anderes Spiel gesehen haben!“ Nochmal drückte er mich demonstrativ an sich und ich war von seiner Anhänglichkeit, die er ja sonst eher an Mario ausließ, in gleichem Maße entzückt wie verstört.  
  
Apropos Mario, der kam nun auch noch kuscheln. „Hab’s dir ja gesagt“, flüsterte er mir zu, „wir wissen beide, dass du’s kannst. Heute hast du’s bewiesen. Ich glaube, nicht nur ich bin stolz auf dich!“  
Ich lächelte zufrieden. So viel Zuspruch tat gut. Auch ein Blick wenig später auf mein Handy ließ mich lächeln. Erneut jede Menge Nachrichten aus der Heimat, von meinen Eltern, von Jürgen, von Mats, Kevin, Sebastian und einigen der anderen Jungs, die zu Hause das Spiel verfolgt hatten … Und von Chris.  
 _„Wenn Löw sich einen Linksaußen schnitzen könnte, würde er sich DICH schnitzen. Bin stolz auf dich.“_  
Hallo Schmetterlinge! Hallo Herzrasen!  
  
Erst, als ich endlich zur Ruhe kam und das Adrenalin abebbte, wurde ich mir plötzlich einer Sache bewusst: Mein Fuß schmerzte. Kein gutes Zeichen…


	10. Vorfall 9: Heimkehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/GIp8vrTGLmA

Vorfall 9: Heimkehr  
  
Weil ich am Tag des Schweden-Spiels keinen Schritt mehr schmerzfrei laufen konnte, musste der Bundestrainer notgedrungen, trotz meiner vier Spiele Einsatzgarantie, doch auf seine Lieblingslösung auf Linksaußen, namentlich Philipp Lahm, zurückgreifen. Für mich war das weniger ärgerlich als entspannend, weil ich so immerhin nicht den Druck auf meinen Schultern lasten hatte, die Leistung vom letzten Mal wieder abrufen zu müssen. Gar nicht so übel, denn Schweden war ein ganz anderes Kaliber als Irland, und das sicherlich nicht nur wegen Zlatan Ibrahimovic. Zweifellos. Bewiesen die Skandinavier auch eindrucksvoll und bei dem Endstand von 4:4, bei dem die Verteidigung – sowohl Holger als auch Per vor allen Dingen – ziemlich übel ausgesehen hatte, war ich ehrlich gesagt eher froh, dass ich nicht selbst auf dem Platz gestanden hatte.  
  
Immerhin konnte so niemand irgendwelche Schuld auf mich schieben und mich öffentlich kritisieren, eine angenehme Situation für mich. Denn der kleinste Fehler hätte dafür gesorgt, dass das Irland-Spiel einfach wie ein kleines Wunder, eine Reaktion auf die Worte des Bundestrainers gewertet worden wäre. Und ich hätte wieder dagestanden wie der Sündenbock der Nation…almannschaft. Wie nach dem Spiel gegen Österreich. Darauf würde ich einiges verwetten.  
  
Einer fand allerdings doch noch eine Möglichkeit, mir Schuld an dem Schwedendesaster zu geben. Gute zwei Stunden nach dem Spiel vibrierte mein Handy, kündigte mir damit eine eingegangene Nachricht an. Gerade schon im Halbschlaf gewesen, griff ich nach dem Gerät und warf einen Blick darauf. Chris. Mal wieder. Und die Nachricht entlockte mir ein leises Lachen.  
  
 _„Mit dir auf Linksaußen wäre das nicht passiert.“_  
  
War also doch ich an der Niederlage schuld, weil ich nicht gespielt hatte. Interessante Theorie. Schnell tippte ich eine Antwort:  
 _„Halt die Luft an und freu dich lieber. Wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig fit werde, darfst du Derbyluft schnuppern.“_  
Das war tatsächlich an diesem Morgen mein erster Gedanke gewesen. Kein Schweden-Spiel, das war mir gelinde gesagt ziemlich scheißegal. Stattdessen war mir das Derby am Wochenende in den Kopf geschossen, ebenso wie das Champions League Spiel gegen Real Madrid und ich war fast ein bisschen panisch geworden bei dem Gedanken, auszufallen. Ich hoffte einfach, dass mein Fuß bis dahin wieder okay war. Wenn es auch nur ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung war.  
  
Wieder vibrierte mein Handy, erneut eine Nachricht von Chris. Als hätte der förmlich auf eine Nachricht von mir gelauert.  
 _„Deine Gesundheit ist mir wichtiger als Einsatzzeit. Und jetzt leg den Huf hoch und schlaf eine Runde. Gute Nacht, träum was Schönes.“_  
Ich lächelte leicht. Vielleicht eine Spur verliebt. Und gleichzeitig verfluchte ich Chris ein bisschen dafür, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhielt. Weil das alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Als wäre es nicht schwer genug, wenn man sich Hals über Kopf in einen Kollegen verliebte. Chris gab mir ja nicht einmal die Chance, diese Gefühle wieder loszuwerden, weil er einfach so unglaublich … einfach unglaublich war.  
Schnell tippte ich eine Antwort – ein simples _„Dir auch eine gute Nacht und schöne Träume. Und danke.“_ – dann legte ich mein Handy auf den Nachttisch, kuschelte mich ins Kissen und zog die Decke höher. Nur wenig später fand ich den Weg ins Traumland.  
  
Am nächsten Tag stand die Rückreise nach Dortmund an und gleich am Morgen erreichte mich eine erneute Nachricht von Chris. _„Guten Morgen, hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen. Meld dich, wenn du in Dortmund bist. Ich denke, es wäre von Vorteil, wenn ich dir deinen Schlüssel wieder bringe. LG.“_ Stimmt, Chris hatte ja meine Wohnung gehütet. Da dachte ja einer richtig mit. Ich musste ein wenig grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn dann gleich noch wiederzusehen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich dann für seine Nachricht bedanken? Andererseits … wäre das dann nicht offensichtlich, dass mir gerade seine MMS vor dem Spiel so viel bedeutet hatte? Zumindest für die coole Idee konnte ich ihm ja danke sagen. Und auch Monique. Ja, das ging wohl in Ordnung.  
  
„Setz die rosa Brille ab und guck nach vorn, sonst läufst du gegen ne Wand“, kam es plötzlich von rechts und als ich mich rumdrehte, sah ich Marco, der mich breit angrinste. Ich verdrehte die Augen und beschloss, auf seinen Kommentar nichts zu erwidern. Da mischte Mario sich natürlich auch noch ein: „Lass ihn doch. Er hat seine Schmusemieze jetzt ne ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Da muss ihm doch so ein bisschen Vorfreude gegönnt sein.“ –„ Zu gütig“, brummte ich, ehe ich stutzte und den Kopf herumriss. „Schmusemieze?!“, fragte ich ein wenig fassungslos, woraufhin Mario feixte. „Wahlweise auch Kuschellöwe“, meinte er und wich einem Schlag von mir aus.  
Erneut die Augen verdrehend fummelte ich meinen iPod heraus und beschloss, ein wenig Musik zu hören. Hatte ich vor ein paar Tagen noch gedacht, dass Mario doch ein guter Freund war? Revidieren. Ganz dringend revidieren.  
  
Jedenfalls bekam Chris seine Nachricht. Als ich dann meine Wohnung erreichte, wartete er bereits auf mich, an die Wand gelehnt, den Schlüssel in der Hand und als ich auf ihn zukam, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Gieß de Blumn“, rief er mir entgegen und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um mich kurz zu umarmen. „Du bist och so een gleenor Witzbold, wa? Mit welschm Wassor solltschn die gießn, wenn se deins abgestellt ham?“ – „Oh“, machte ich und merkte, wie ich rot anlief. Chris allerdings grinste nur und winkte ab, ehe er mir meinen Schlüssel in die Hand drückte. „Hab stilles Minoralwassor gekooft, war mir e bissl zu bleede, mit ner volln Gießkanne im Audo durch de Stadt zu foahrn. Ganz nämbei habsch dein’ Giehlschrank offgefüllt, damit de ne vorhungerscht, wenn de heem kummst. Kannst jetz also scheen hoch gehn und dei Fiessl schonen für’s Dörby.“  
  
Etwas überrascht von dem Redeschwall nickte ich und lächelte schließlich. „Danke, das hättest du nicht extra machen müssen.“ – „Nu gloar“, meinte Chris nur und lachte, „fier’n guddn Freund kann ma das schomma machn. Hast iebrigns Glick gehobt, Wände un Degge sin droggn gebliem, keene Wassorschädn oder so. Abor ob de inzwischn wiedor Wassor hast, kannsch dir ne sagn.“ – „Du bist zu gut für diese Welt“, antwortete ich nur und zog Chris erneut in eine Umarmung, drückte ihn fest an mich. „Danke, danke, danke! Übrigens auch für das coole Foto von dir und Moni. War ne süße Idee von euch.“ – „Mir woarn dein persönlischor Zwee-Mann-Fänglubb“, erwiderte Chris grinsend, als ich ihn wieder losließ. „Und’s hat ja geholfn, warst richtsch gudd.“ Wenn Chris weiter so mit Lob um sich schmiss, würde ich noch rot anlaufen, fürchtete ich. Stattdessen winkte ich ab. „War doch bloß Irland. Warte mal auf’s nächste Spiel, danach bin ich wieder der Depp der Nation.“  
  
Chris zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und grinste schief. „Fier mich ne. Ich weeß, was de kannst. Und mior beede wissen och, dass de gudd bist. Machdsch ma ne gleenor, als de bisd. Jetz willsch davon nischt mehr hörn, nu zählt nur noch, dassde zum Dörby spieln kannst.“  
Lächelnd nickte ich. Chris hatte Recht. Die Nationalmannschaft war jetzt für’s Erste abgehakt, der Fokus musste nun auf dem Spiel am Wochenende liegen. Oder spätestens auf der Partie gegen Madrid kommende Woche Mittwoch. Das alles war wichtiger als die Frage, ob das Spiel gegen Irland nun ein „Ausrutscher“ war oder nicht.  
  
„Willst du noch mit rauf kommen?“, fragte ich Chris schließlich, weil wir ja immerhin schon eine Weile vor meiner Haustür standen und ich nicht wirklich glauben konnte, dass er nur, um mir meinen Schlüssel zu bringen, hier her gefahren war. Trotzdem bekam ich eine Absage – Chris hatte Monique versprochen, sie von der Arbeit abzuholen und dass sie sich einen schönen Abend machen würden. Schien ja doch wieder ganz wunderbar bei den beiden zu laufen. Ich hoffte nur, dass man mir meine Enttäuschung nicht ansah. Weil ich doch ganz gerne den Abend noch mit Chris verbracht hätte. Tja, dann musste er wohl den Pflichten eines Ehemannes nachgehen.  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich von ihm, ging nach oben in meine Wohnung und drehte zuallererst eine Runde, um zu schauen, ob auch wirklich noch alles in Ordnung war. Probeweise drehte ich den Wasserhahn auf, stellte zufrieden fest, dass inzwischen wieder fließendes Wasser da war und machte mir dann eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.  
  
Als ich dann am Abend im Bett lag, die Augen geschlossen und langsam in Richtung Traumland driftend, stieg mir plötzlich ein ungewohnter, aber doch nicht unbekannter Geruch in die Nase. Im ersten Moment konnte ich ihn nicht zuordnen und als es Klick machte, kam es mir so unwahrscheinlich und unwirklich vor, dass ich putzmunter und kerzengerade im Bett saß.  
Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf, ehe ich nach dem Kopfkissen griff und daran roch. Eigentlich konnte das nicht sein, aber … ich war mir absolut sicher.  
  
Mein Bett roch nach Chris!


	11. Vorfall 10: Verschnaufpause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/PbsOxWebfgU

Vorfall 10: Verschnaufpause  
  
Natürlich wurde ich nicht rechtzeitig zum Derby fit. Wunderbar, ich hatte mich zumindest für ein Spiel lang in der Nationalmannschaft rehabilitiert und dafür im Verein vorerst ins Aus geschossen. Ausgerechnet beim Derby! Nicht vieles war schlimmer als sich ein Derby von der Tribüne aus anschauen zu müssen. Ich war nervös, tierisch nervös. Andererseits war ich mir auch sicher, dass Chris mich gut ersetzen würde. Da hatte ich volles Vertrauen und das lag gewiss nicht nur daran, dass ich auf ihn stand. Nein, ich wusste ganz gut, was Chris konnte und ich gönnte es ihm, heute spielen zu können. Solange ich selbst dann gegen Madrid wieder dabei war …  
  
Einer jedoch gönnte es Chris offenbar nicht so. Oder war nicht ganz so überzeugt von seinem Können. Oder war plötzlich übergeschnappt. Nachts von Aliens entführt und einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden.  
Kloppo nämlich. Der stellte Chris gar nicht auf, was mir erst klar wurde, als Nobby die Aufstellung durchgab. Ich war so sicher gewesen, dass ich im Voraus gar keinen großen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, wer spielen würde. Auf meine kurze SMS mit dem klangvollen Inhalt „ _Viel Glück_ “ hatte Chris auch nicht geantwortet. Dementsprechend überrascht war ich nun. So saß ich jetzt auf der Tribüne, fassungslos und auch ein bisschen irritiert von dem System, in dem Kloppo die Jungs spielen ließ. Das System, was mir nicht so wirklich zu hundert Prozent klar wurde.  
Das einzige, was ziemlich glasklar war, war die Dreierkette in der Abwehr. Und die bereitete mir Bauchschmerzen, weil man nun mal realistisch sein und anerkennen musste, dass sich die Offensive der Schalker nicht unbedingt verstecken musste.  
  
Bewiesen sie auch. Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg liegt ganz sicher nicht in einer Dreierabwehr, musste Kloppo offenbar nach dem ersten Gegentor auch einsehen und schon stellte er das System um. Wenigstens rückte Lukasz aus dem Mittelfeld nach hinten in die Verteidigung, trotzdem hatte die ganze Sache weder Hand, noch Fuß und ich wünschte mir, Kloppo hätte einfach Chris oder von mir aus auch Olli das Vertrauen geschenkt. Nein, die schmorten auf der Bank, während wir hier unseren Untergang zelebrierten.  
Das Derby wurde wirklich zu einem Spiel Marke ‚Autounfall’: So schrecklich, dass man eigentlich wegsehen möchte, aber gleichzeitig so fesselnd, dass man sich doch nicht abwenden kann. So ging es mir zumindest und ich erwischte mich selbst ein ums andere Mal dabei, wie ich gerade dabei war, meine Hand über meine Augen zu legen – um dann doch zwischen den Fingern durchzuschielen und sie letztendlich doch wieder wegzuziehen. Das war doch einfach nur scheiße. Richtig scheiße.  
  
Immerhin, nach dem Spiel waren meine Ambitionen, bis zum Dienstag wieder fit zu werden, noch größer als vorher. Nicht, dass Kloppo noch einmal auf die Idee kam, so einen Mist zu bauen. Gegen Madrid konnte das durchaus fies enden.  
Ein Blick auf mein Handy offenbarte mir, dass ich von Chris immer noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte. Obwohl er die Nachricht gelesen hatte. Und wenn ich auch zuvor noch kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte, auf ihn zu warten, ließ ich es jetzt doch bleiben. Vermutlich war sowieso Monique dabei und weil ich fand, dass ich schon frustriert genug war und das jetzt nicht auch noch ertragen konnte oder wollte, machte ich mich auf den Nachhauseweg.  
Dort vergrub ich mich schon ziemlich bald in mein Bett, welches auch nach mehreren Tagen noch so stark nach Chris roch, dass ich mich so langsam fragte, ob er darin geschlafen hatte, während ich nicht da gewesen war. Auch wenn ich mir absolut nicht erklären konnte, warum er das tun sollte. Andererseits konnte ich mir ja auch absolut nicht erklären, wie sein Geruch sonst in mein Bett gekommen war. Ich hatte mich auch nicht getraut, ihn danach zu fragen, weil ich Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Wie albern musste das auch wirken? Also nahm ich es einfach als gegeben hin.  
War jedenfalls herrlich traumfördernd…  
  
Die nächsten Tage musste ich allerdings irgendwie sämtliche Gedanken an Chris aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Wieder fit werden war die Devise. Das Spiel gegen Real Madrid stand unmittelbar bevor und da hieß es natürlich volle Konzentration auf das Training. Ich konnte mir keinerlei Ablenkung leisten und Chris machte mir das auch verdammt einfach, indem er mich beim Training größtenteils in Ruhe ließ. Sogar Mario und Marco sparten sich ein paar Tage lang jede Art von Seitenhieb, die sie ja sonst so gerne austeilten. Wahrscheinlich weil irgendwie die ganze Mannschaft unter Strom stand. Das Spiel gegen Real war unheimlich wichtig, wir mussten das Heimspiel nutzen, um gegen Madrid vorzulegen, da wir uns ziemlich sicher waren, dass auswärts wohl maximal ein Punkt zu holen war. Jeder von uns wusste, worum es hier ging und das zeigte sich auch in der Art und Weise, wie wir trainierten.  
Abends war ich deswegen auch oft wie erschlagen. Aber ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl, als ich am Dienstag das Training beendete. Ich wusste, dass ich spielen konnte. Spielen musste.  
  
Am Mittwoch Abend zahlte sich das alles aus. Als der Abpfiff erklang, konnte ich es kaum fassen. 2:1 gegen Real Madrid. Und als mir dann plötzlich irgendwer um den Hals fiel und ins Ohr schrie – ich bekam nicht einmal mit, wer das war – fiel mir auch erst wieder ein, dass tatsächlich ich das Siegtor geschossen hatte. Nach dem 1:0 hatte Ronaldo innerhalb kürzester Zeit für den Ausgleich gesorgt. Trotzdem hatte sich noch niemand von den drei Punkten verabschieden wollen und dass dann ausgerechnet ich derjenige war, der Iker Casillas überwunden und den Ball im Tor versenkt hatte … Um Himmels Willen, wie sollte ich heute Nacht auch nur ein Auge zu tun, in meinem Bett, das nach Chris roch und mit dem Gedanken daran, dass ich ein Tor gegen Real Madrid geschossen hatte?  
  
Was nach dem Spiel ablief – das Feiern mit den Fans, mit der Südtribüne und die Interviews – ging irgendwie fast schon an mir vorbei und kam mir total unwirklich vor. Ich machte einfach mit, den Kopf noch in den Wolken, ich funktionierte in diesem Moment nur noch. Verstehen und verarbeiten war dann später dran. Eine Sache allerdings brannte sich ein: Chris fiel mir stürmisch um den Hals, das erste Mal seit meiner Heimkehr von der Nationalmannschaft, dass er sich mir wirklich wieder näherte. Er brüllte mir irgendwas ins Ohr, was ich mal wieder nicht verstand und brachte mein Herz mit einer ganz einfachen Tat zum Aussetzen: Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden und ließ mich mit meiner Verwirrung und einem kompletten Gefühlsüberschuss einfach so zurück.  
Oh, und mit einem breiten Grinsen von Mario. Natürlich hatte er das gesehen. Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet?  
  
„Schon fies, ne?“, fragte er fast schon beiläufig. Ich hob kurz die Augenbrauen. „Was?“, fragte ich dann, woraufhin sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde. „Die letzten Tage lässt er dich voll links liegen und jetzt kriegst du sogar nen Knutscher, weil du so toll gespielt hast. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er nichts von deine Gefühlen weiß, würde ich fast glauben, er macht das mit Absicht, um dich zu ärgern oder aus der Reserve zu locken.“  
Ich runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Hast schon richtig erkannt, dass er nichts weiß“, murmelte ich. Hoffte ich selbst zumindest. Woher auch. Mir machte nur Marios Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig Gedanken. Doch ich traute ihm nicht zu, dass er irgendwas ausgeplaudert hatte – abgesehen davon, dass er es Marco erzählt hatte. So fies konnte er dann wohl doch nicht sein.  
Und aus der Reserve locken musste mich schon gar niemand.


	12. Vorfall 11: Durch die Blume gesagt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/vTWH3UqwqGk

Vorfall 11: Durch die Blume gesagt  
  
Als ich mich morgens etwas verspätet und eher hektisch auf den Weg zum Training machte, erlebte ich vor meiner Wohnungstür eine Überraschung. Eine, die mir nicht aufgefallen wäre, wenn ich nicht beim Abschließen der Tür einen Zettel daran bemerkt hätte, auf dem nichts weiter als ein Pfeil nach unten gedruckt war. Was? Verwirrt schaute ich auf den Boden und stellte fest, dass vor meiner Wohnungstür ein kleiner Blumenstrauß lag. Beinahe wäre ich darauf getreten, er lag nur ganz knapp neben meinem Fuß.  
  
Mehr als verwirrt löste ich zuerst den Zettel von meiner Wohnungstür, ehe ich mich bückte, um die Blumen aufzuheben. Wer schenkte mir denn Blumen? Hatte irgendein Fan herausgefunden, wo ich wohnte? Das wäre aber verdammt komisch, denn ich stellte schnell fest, dass außer dem Blumenstrauß und jenem Blatt Papier an der Tür, welches gewährleisten sollte, dass ich mein „Geschenk“ auch ja nicht übersah, nichts weiter da war. Keine Karte, kein Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer, einem Namen oder auch nur irgendetwas anderem, das mir einen Hinweis auf den Schenker gab.  
  
Ich vergaß fast schon, dass ich es eher eilig hatte und schloss schnell die Wohnungstür wieder auf. Zumindest wollte ich erstmal dafür sorgen, dass die Blumen nicht verwelkten. Ich befüllte in der Küche kurz ein Glas mit Wasser, stellte die Pflanzen hinein und betrachtete sie einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich. Mir kamen diese Blumen nicht im geringsten bekannt vor, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was das wohl für welche waren. Nix da mit Rosen, Lilien, Tulpen oder sonst was. Diese Blumen hatten einfach … eher merkwürdige Blüten, die ich so, meinte ich mich zu erinnern, noch nicht vorher gesehen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wandte mich ab. Um der Herkunft der Blumen auf die Schliche zu kommen, hatte ich später genug Zeit. Jetzt hieß es eher, mit Bleifuß durch Dortmund zum Training zu düsen, damit ich nicht zu spät kam und Strafrunden laufen musste.  
  
Es war zugegebenermaßen eher merkwürdig, Chris gegenüber zu stehen, nachdem er mir gestern euphorisch diesen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt hatte. Er wirkte zwar wie immer, mir ging das aber nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Solche Gesten kannte ich … maximal von Nuri gegenüber Mario. Und auch Shinji hatte von Kevin schon mal einen Kuss auf die Wange kassiert. Aber zu Chris passte so was eigentlich eher nicht, Euphorie hin oder her und es ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los.  
Schon gar nicht wegen der Worte, die Mario im Nachhinein an mich gerichtet hatte. Mit diesem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, als ob er mehr wusste als ich. Aber die Art und Weise, wie Chris sich heute mir gegenüber verhielt – ganz normal, als sei nie was gewesen – ließ darauf schließen, dass ich das einfach nicht überinterpretieren durfte.  
  
Auch wenn ich es gerne wollte. Einige seiner Gesten und Handlungen in den letzten Wochen … die Tatsache, dass er im Vapiano unter dem Tisch die ganze Zeit gegen mein Bein getreten hatte … die aufbauenden Worte vor dem Länderspiel … die Tatsache, dass mein Bett IMMER NOCH nach ihm roch – gut, vielleicht tat es das auch gar nicht mehr und ich bekam nur seinen Geruch einfach nicht mehr aus der Nase, sodass ich mir das einbildete. Jedenfalls war sein Geruch trotzdem in den letzten Nächten dauerhaft präsent gewesen. Und so intensiv, dass ich mir gar nichts anderes vorstellen konnte, als dass er in meinem Bett gelegen hatte.  
Und schließlich der Kuss auf die Wange gestern. Mein armes, liebeskrankes Herz wollte so gern etwas darauf geben, wünschte sich so sehr, dass da mehr dahinter war, als Freundschaft. Aber ich blieb stur und verbat es meinem Herzen. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass es nicht zerbrach.  
  
Während des Trainings hatte ich ganz nebenbei mehrfach das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Einmal erwischte ich Mario und Marco tatsächlich mit einem forschenden Blick in meine Richtung. Ich fragte mich, was die beiden schon wieder ausheckten, als allerdings nach dem Training keinerlei Fragen oder Kommentare aus ihrer Richtung kamen, hoffte ich einfach, dass ich verschont blieb. Vielleicht hatte ich es mir auch nur eingebildet. Schlimm, langsam wurde ich paranoid wegen dieser dämlichen Gefühle für Chris. Vielleicht war ich einfach zu offensichtlich und Chris hatte wirklich etwas gemerkt? Und Mario und Marco wussten etwas davon? Aber … warum sollte er dann weiterhin so normal mit mir umgehen? Beziehungsweise so vertraut? Um zu prüfen, ob seine Vermutung richtig war?  
  
Eigentlich war ich heute durch meine Nachdenklichkeit nicht wirklich zu irgendetwas brauchbar. Verrückt, vom Siegtorschützen gegen Real Madrid – was mir in Anlehnung an CR7 den ‚Spitznamen’ MS29 eingebracht hatte – zum absoluten Fußballanalphabeten. Hoffentlich wurde das bis zum Wochenende wieder besser, sonst sah ich schwarz für das Ligaspiel!  
„Du hast auch noch so ein bisschen den Kopf in den Wolken, was?“, fragte Mats irgendwann, nachdem ich beinahe einen Ball an den Kopf bekommen hatte und diesem geradeso ausgewichen war. „Was?“, fragte ich und er lachte. „Du bist total verträumt. Hallo Schmelle, ja, wir haben gestern drei Punkte gegen Madrid geholt und ja, du hast ein Tor geschossen. Wird Zeit, das zu realisieren und sich auf’s Wochenende zu konzentrieren.“ Ich brummte leise, da ich ja eigentlich nichts anderes tat, als das zu versuchen. War aber nicht so leicht.  
  
„Du musst ihn entschuldigen“, mischte sich da Mario an, „Schmelle hat zur Zeit ein bisschen rosa Watte im Kopf.“  
Klatschweib. Dummes, kleines Klatschweib. Mats grinste wissend. „Verliebt?“ – „Nein“, widersprach ich und warf Mario einen Blick zu, bei dem man gern in Frage stellen durfte, warum unser kleiner Zauberfuß nicht sofort tot umfiel. „Die Antwort kam zu schnell“, erwiderte Mats, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und ging dann an mir vorbei. „Ich will sie vorgestellt bekommen“, rief er dann zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in die Umkleide, da Jürgen das Training soeben für beendet erkläre.  
Mario kicherte leise und grinste mich an. „Er kennt ihn ja schon.“ – „Er muss das aber nicht wissen“, knurrte ich und schaute Mario finster an, „echt mal, ist ja schön, dass du’s an Marco weitergetratscht hast. Aber das war’s auch. Das reicht an Mitwissern.“  
  
Mario winkte ab und als wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Kabine begaben, schnitt er ein Thema an, was mich mehr als stutzig machte. „Wie war dein Start in den Tag heute eigentlich so? Warst ja … etwas spät dran.“ Ich sah ihn forschend von der Seite an und stellte fest, dass er so betont nebensächlich wirkte, dass es schon verdächtig wurde. „Wie sollte mein Start in den Tag denn gewesen sein?“, fragte ich eine Spur lauernd in der Hoffnung, dass er sich irgendwie verriet. „Ja, keine Ahnung, wie man so in den Tag startet, wenn man Iker Casillas überwunden hat. Was denkst du denn?“  
„Willst du mich so ein bisschen für dumm verkaufen?“, fragte ich und blieb stehen. Auch Mario hielt nun an, schaute zu mir mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Guck nachher ausnahmsweise mal in deinen Briefkasten“, meinte er einfach nur, dann lief er weiter.  
  
Hä?  
Warum Briefkasten? Warteten da am Ende noch mehr Blümchen auf mich?  
  
Blöd nur, dass mich dieser Kommentar nicht mehr los ließ, sodass ich zu Hause schon fast hektisch meinen Schlüssel herauspfriemelte und den Briefkasten aufschloss. Das Gefühl, dass Mario irgendetwas wusste, was mir nicht bekannt war, verstärkte sich, als mir neben der übrigen Post ein Zettelchen entgegen geflattert kam, auf dem nur ein Satz geschrieben stand:  
  
 _Antirrhinum: Du bringst meine guten Vorsätze ins Wanken._  
  
Minutenlang starrte ich den Zettel verständnislos an. Ohne Frage war das der Grund, warum Mario mir – in dem Wissen, dass ich meinen Briefkasten hin und wieder auch nur alle drei Tage leerte – geraten hatte, dass ich doch mal in den Briefkasten schauen sollte. Alles andere wäre unlogisch. Und trotzdem sagte es mir nicht allzu viel.  
Nachdenklich ging ich nach oben, schloss die Wohnungstür auf und begab mich dann in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch standen die Blumen in einem Glas, vorwiegend gelbe, aber auch rote und rote und rosafarbene. Ich besah mir eine Weile die Blütenform und schaute dann wieder auf den Zettel. Es erforderte keine allzu große Denkleistung, darauf zu kommen, dass Antirrhinum wohl der lateinische Name der Blume war. Warum auch immer mir der Schenker nicht den deutschen Namen mitgeteilt hatte. Und warum auch immer mir der Schenker nicht seinen eigenen Namen mitgeteilt hatte!  
  
Aber woher wusste Mario davon? Schon wieder hörte ich die leise, hoffnungsvolle Stimme, die wohl zu meinem Herzen gehörte und leise auf mich einredete, dass er offenbar mehr wusste, als er zugab. Dass die Zeichen langsam eindeutig wurden. Aber ich wollte dieser Stimme nicht Gehör schenken. Es erschien mir zu unwahrscheinlich.  
Frustriert nahm ich den Zettel – und das Glas mit den Blumen, keine Ahnung aus welchem Grund – und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Die Blumen stellte ich auf den Tisch, den Zettel legte ich daneben, dann ließ ich mich auf die Couch fallen und nahm meinen Laptop herbei. Mal schauen, wie diese Blümchen wohl auf Deutsch genannt wurden.  
Weil ich Freund der Methode „kurz und schmerzlos“ war, nahm ich mir nicht allzu viel Zeit, um den lateinischen Namen bei Google einzugeben und die Entertaste zu drücken.  
  
Als ich dann mein Suchergebnis hatte, fing ich beinahe hysterisch an zu lachen.  
  
 _Löwenmaul._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle, die Löwenmaul nicht kennen: http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2009/344/0/6/Snapdragon_by_Yami_Sofopue.jpg So sieht es aus :)


	13. Vorfall 12.1: Ausbruch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/z0Lsar3PznM

Vorfall 12.1: Ausbruch  
  
„ICH hab damit absolut nichts zu tun. Fahr zu ihm, wenn du wissen willst, was es damit auf sich hat.“  
Welch hilfreiche Aussage Mario mir da an den Kopf geworfen hatte, bevor er wieder aufgelegt hatte, um mit Nuri zu telefonieren. Als ich mich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, hatte ich mit dennoch zitternden Händen Mario angerufen. Er musste schließlich irgendwas wissen, sonst hätte er mich nicht auf die Notiz im Briefkasten hingewiesen. Allerdings zeigte er sich deutlich wenig auskunftsfreudig und so blieb mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Ratschlag zu befolgen: Ich fuhr zu Chris.  
  
Und dort stand ich dann auch eine gute Viertelstunde vor dem Haus, bevor ich mich überhaupt dazu aufraffen konnte, auch nur auszusteigen. Mit schleichenden, kleinen Schritten ging ich zur Haustür, als sei ich auf dem Weg zum Schafott. Ich hatte insgeheim unwahrscheinlich große Angst davor, was wohl passieren würde. Dass Mario mir empfohlen hatte, zu „ihm“ zu fahren, war ja eigentlich Bestätigung genug gewesen, dass die Blumen von Chris kamen. Aber was war gemeint mit der Aussage hinter dem Pflanzennamen? _„Du bringst meine guten Vorsätze ins Wanken.“_ Was für gute Vorsätze waren das?  
Mir war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt und mein Herz raste, als hätte ich gerade 90 Minuten Spiel hinter mir.  
  
In meiner Hand hielt ich den Zettel aus meinem Briefkasten, klein zusammengefaltet und inzwischen auch ganz schön zerknüllt. Ich umschloss ihn fest, ehe ich mich dazu durchrang, die Klingel zu betätigen. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, so absolut gar nicht vorbereitet zu sein auf das, was mich erwartete, als der summende Ton des Türöffners erklang und ich sank ein wenig in mich zusammen, als ich die Tür aufdrückte und die Treppen nach oben schlich.  
Beim letzten Mal hatte mir Monique die Wohnungstür geöffnet. Dieses Mal stand Chris bereits in den Rahmen gelehnt und mit verschränkten Armen da, als ich rauf kam. Als hätte er auf mich gewartet. Und für einen Moment hatte ich den Eindruck, so etwas wie Unruhe in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Sicher war ich mir allerdings nicht.  
  
„Schmelle“, stellte er schlicht fest, als er mich sah. Er lächelte mich mit seinem schiefen Grinsen an und löste seine Arme aus der Verschränkung, um mich kurz in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, jene Unruhe oder auch Unsicherheit sogar spüren zu können. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur meine eigene Nervosität. „Hallo Chris, entschuldige die Störung“, murmelte ich und erschrak vor meiner eigenen Stimme, die in meinen Ohren dünn und brüchig klang. Noch schlimmer als so schon. Er nickte leicht und schob mich dann kurzerhand in die Wohnung. „Womit kannsch dior helfn?“, fragte er und schloss die Tür hinter mir.  
  
Um Zeit zu schinden, sah ich mich kurz um. „Ist Monique gar nicht da?“, stellte ich dann als Gegenfrage. Meine Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln. „Die is noch uff Arbeit“, fügte er dann hinzu und schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Also?“  
Ich atmete tief durch, ehe ich den extrem zerknüllten Zettel in meiner Faust auseinander zu pfriemeln begann. Dann hielt ich ihn so vor mich, dass Chris ihn lesen konnte. „Du bringst meine guten Vorsätze ins Wanken“, wiederholte ich zusätzlich noch laut, was darauf geschrieben stand. Chris’ Mundwinkel zuckten kurz – und verblieben dann bei einem dieses Mal gar nicht so schiefen Lächeln. Aber er sagte nichts, und das machte mich wahnsinnig. „Löwenmaul“, fuhr ich dann fort und betonte – vielleicht sogar eine Spur zu forsch das darin enthaltene ‚Löwe’. Er nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warn echt schwer zu kriegn, die blühn eigndlisch gor ne mehr. Gewächshaus. Gefalln se dior?“  
  
In diesem Moment platzte mir die Hutschnur, ich knüllte den Zettel wieder zusammen und stopfte ihn in meine Jackentasche, ehe ich Chris mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen anfunkelte. „Was, verdammt noch mal, soll das, Chris? Was für Vorsätze? Warum schenkst du mir Blumen? Warum küsst du mich auf die Wange, warum riecht mein verdammtes Bett seit Tagen so intensiv nach dir, dass ich nicht mehr ruhig schlafen kann, warum muss ich Marios Andeutungen ertragen, was verdammt noch mal soll das? Hat Mario dir verraten, dass ich auf dich stehe und du dir deswegen als neues Hobby ‚Schmelle foltern’ überlegt? Warum tust du mir das an?“  
  
Ich war immer lauter geworden und als ich fertig war mit meinem Redeschwall, fühlte ich mich einerseits erleichtert, andererseits schnürte es mir auch binnen Sekunden die Kehle zu und mein einziger Gedanke war ‚Scheiße’. Und das nicht nur einmal, dieses Wort echote in meinem Kopf und ließ mich komplett panisch werden. Ich hatte Chris gerade wirklich vor den Latz geknallt, dass ich in ihn verliebt war und ich konnte die Zeit leider nicht zurückdrehen. Das war alles irgendwie einfach so aus mir herausgepoltert, weil ich mich in Rage geredet hatte und jetzt stand ich hier kurz vor einer Panikattacke und fragte mich, ob Chris mich jetzt wohl jeden Moment rausschmeißen würde.  
  
Tat er aber nicht. Stattdessen musste ich mit Entsetzen feststellen, wie er mich breit angrinste. Gleichzeitig trat aber ein Funkeln in seine Augen, bei dem ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es mich freuen oder mir Angst machen sollte. Was mich dann aber vollends umhaute, war das, was er dann tat. „Na endlich“, murmelte er, ehe er mit einem Ausfallschritt auf mich zukam und mich einfach so küsste. Komplett unerwartet und so intensiv, dass ich kurzzeitig Angst hatte, dass mir die Knie wegsacken würden. Hatte ich in dem Moment, da ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte, zuerst noch die Augen erschrocken aufgerissen, blieb mir jetzt einfach gar nichts anderes übrig, als sie zu schließen und zu genießen.  
Das Herzklopfen. Das Kribbeln im Bauch. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf meinen, die dort so perfekt hinpassten, als würden sie nirgendwo anders hingehören. Ich spürte, wie er einen Arm um meine Hüfte legte, den anderen schob er in meine Haare. Und ich konnte kaum etwas tun, als starr dazustehen und zu genießen. Ich schaffte es geradeso, den Kuss zu erwidern.  
  
Als dann mein Gehirn auch langsam wieder zu arbeiten anfing, löste ich mich dennoch von Chris und schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was soll das alles?“, fragte ich dann leise, vielleicht sogar eine Spur kraftlos, weil ich einfach nicht verstehen konnte, was hier gerade passierte. Ich war hoffnungslos überfordert und ganz davon abgesehen war es jetzt einfach an der Zeit, dass Chris mir sagte, was es mit diesem Theater auf sich hatte.  
Mein Herz beruhigte sich deutlich, als ich sein Lächeln sah. Ein Lächeln, das auch seine Augen erreichte und mir eindeutig das Gefühl vermittelte, dass er das alles nicht tat, um mich zu ärgern und mich dann jeden Moment von sich zu stoßen. Eines, das von Herzen kam. „Endlich hab ich’s geschafft, dich aus der Reserve zu locken“, murmelte er und strich mir dabei sogar noch sanft durch’s Haar. Etwas verspätet stellte mein Gehirn fest, dass er seinen Dialekt wieder auf ein Minimum reduzierte und ich hatte gleich das Gefühl, etwas zu vermissen. Andererseits war das jetzt … dem Ernst der Lage vielleicht etwas angepasster.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten reden“, stellte er dann fest und schob mich, ehe ich noch irgendetwas anderes dazu sagen konnte, ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Dort ließ ich mich schließlich auf die Couch fallen und während Chris uns beiden etwas zu trinken organisierte, versuchte ich, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass ich noch immer Schuhe und Jacke trug, also stand ich auf und ging zurück in den Flur, um meine Sachen abzulegen. Chris trat aus der Küche, während ich gerade meine Jacke an die Garderobe hängte und schaute mich einen Augenblick verwirrt an, ehe er lächelte. Ohne weitere Kommentare abzugeben ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wohin ich ihm folgte. Die zwei Gläser stellte er auf den Tisch, goss jedem ein bisschen Cola ein – nicht besonders professionell, aber Zucker war gut für die Nerven – und klopfte dann neben sich, um anzudeuten, dass ich mich dort hinsetzen sollte.  
  
Sekundenlang schwiegen wir einander an und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Spannung in der Luft spürbar war. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte und Chris schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Deswegen starrten wir erst einmal eine Weile vor uns hin, ehe ich nach dem Glas griff und einen Schluck trank, nur um meine Hände irgendwie zu beschäftigen.  
Plötzlich fing Chris leise an zu lachen, sodass ich ihn fragend anschaute. „Vielleicht nicht der beste Einstieg, aber weißt du, wie scharf du aussiehst, wenn du dich aufregst? Ich konnte gerade gar nicht anders, als dich zu küssen.“ Ich musste grinsen, aber auch gleichzeitig ein wenig den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte recht. Das war nicht der beste Einstieg für so ein Gespräch, aber immerhin war es ein Anfang. Ein Anfang, der mir noch klarer machte, dass das hier ein positives Ende für mich nehmen würde.


	14. Vorfall 12.2: Klärungsbedarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/7fhzfvxLrnc

Vorfall 12.2: Klärungsbedarf  
  
Wieder hatten wir uns sekundenlang angeschwiegen, einfach weil es so viel zu klären gab, dass ich gar nicht wusste, welche Frage ich zuerst stellen sollte und Chris vermutlich auch keine Ahnung hatte, wo er selbst anfangen sollte. Schließlich wandte er sich mir zu und schaute mich so eindringlich an, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Es war so beschissen schwer, mich zurückzuhalten und dich nicht einfach in Grund und Boden zu küssen, als ich erfahren habe, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Und gleichzeitig tut es mir so leid, dich so lange im Ungewissen gelassen zu haben…“ – „Warum hast du’s dann getan?“, fiel ich ihm förmlich ins Wort, bevor er selbst eine Erklärung abgeben konnte, weil mir einfach jegliches Verständnis dafür fehlte. „Weil ich es von dir hören wollte“, antwortete er, als sei es das selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
  
Einen Moment lang schaute ich ihn verwirrt an. Vermutlich eine Spur zu verwirrt, denn er fing an zu lachen. „Ich wollte, dass du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst. Auch wenn es mir alles abverlangt hat, standhaft zu bleiben, wollte ich dir das nicht einfach abnehmen. Deswegen musstest du monatelang meine Annäherungsversuche ertragen. Einerseits einfach um dir ein Geständnis zu entlocken und andererseits natürlich, weil ich dir selbst nah sein wollte.“ Er lächelte eine Spur gequält und in mir kam der Wunsch auf, ihn zu berühren. Kurzerhand griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Dann sollte es ja eigentlich mir leid tun, dass es so lange gedauert hat … Aber … woher wusstest du es überhaupt?“ Nach wie vor wurde ich die Idee nicht los, dass Mario ihm etwas verraten hatte.  
  
„Keine Angst, es ist nicht wirklich Marios Schuld. Eher die seiner Unvorsichtigkeit.“ – „Hä?“, gab ich schon wieder irgendwie überfordert von mir. Und gleichzeitig breitete sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in meinem Körper aus, als ich spürte, wie Chris kurz mit seinem Daumen über meine Hand streichelte. „Er hat mit Marco darüber geredet. Ich hab das mitbekommen und ihn dann zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen … ausgequetscht. Das Ende vom Lied war dann, dass die beiden mich in meinem Plan bestärkt haben, dir das selbst zu entlocken. Dafür mussten sie versprechen, dir eben auch nichts davon zu sagen, dass ich das gleiche für dich fühle, wie du für mich.“ – „Na toll“, murmelte ich, musste allerdings lachen, „und dann haben sie richtig Spaß dran gefunden, mich aufzuziehen und ihr neugewonnenes Wissen gegen mich auszuspielen.“ Chris lachte ebenfalls leise und beugte sich zu mir rüber, um mir einen ähnlich unschuldigen, sanften Kuss wie gestern nach dem Spiel auf die Wange zu hauchen. „Tut mir leid, aber irgendwie war es auch verdammt lustig. Und sicherlich ne gute Vorbereitung auf das, was wir zu erwarten haben, wenn die Jungs mitkriegen, dass da mehr zwischen uns ist als Freundschaft…“  
  
War schon mal jemand an Bauchkribbeln gestorben? Ich hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment abzuheben und das einfach nur wegen dem, was Chris sagte. Weil mein Herz überlief vor Glücksgefühlen, wo ich nun offenbar doch nicht so unglücklich in einen … verheirateten … „Und was ist mit Monique?“  
„Alibifrau?“, meinte Chris, als sei das ganz normal, „Monique weiß sowas von Bescheid! Wir kennen uns immerhin schon ewig und sie war einfach die erste, der ich anvertraut habe, dass ich auf Männer stehe. Und weil wir danach noch mehr aufeinander hockten als so schon, hatten wir schneller, als wir schauen konnten, den Ruf weg, ein Paar zu sein. Sagt man natürlich nicht nein als schwuler Fußballer…“ Chris seufzte leise und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich hab sie vor meinem Wechsel zu euch geheiratet, um … irgendwie ganz auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass niemand hinter mein Geheimnis kommt. Und sie hat auch gar nicht so lange gebraucht, um zu merken, dass ich dir alles andere als abgeneigt bin. Ich glaube, sie wusste das sogar schon lange vor mir selbst. Und sie hat die ganze Zeit mein verliebtes Gejammer ertragen und mich unterstützt, wo sie nur konnte.“ – „Krass“, murmelte ich und fuhr mir kurz durch die Haare. Das musste ich erstmal sacken lassen. „Ihr ward für mich das absolute Traumpaar, ich war mir sicher, dass ihr euch wirklich liebt … Aber … dann gab’s auch keine Krisen zwischen euch?!“ – „Nö“, antwortete Chris und lachte leise.  
  
Irritiert hob ich die Augenbrauen. „Warum hast du dich dann das eine mal so dermaßen abgeschossen, dass du kaum mehr geradeaus laufen konntest?“ Ich sah, wie Chris leicht rot wurde und den Blick senkte. „Wegen dir“, nuschelte er, sodass ich mich wirklich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen. Schon wieder verstand ich absolut gar nicht, was er meinte. „Wieso wegen mir?“, fragte ich also nach, die Stirn gerunzelt. „Du hast dich schön von dieser blonden Hohlbirne da angraben lassen“, brummte er. Die Folge war, dass ich ihn kurzerhand in meine Arme zog. „Ich hab die ganze Zeit verzweifelt auf Rettung gewartet“, widersprach ich ihm dann und drückte ihn leicht an mich, „aber die kam ja erst in Form von Mario und Marco, als du schon total hinüber warst.“ – „Nawww, du Armer“, machte Chris und irgendwie konnte ich ihm nicht so recht abnehmen, dass er das ernst meinte.  
  
„Als ich übrigens im Vapiano alleine aufgelaufen bin, hab ich mich auch nicht mit Monique gestritten und Mario hatte auch keine Autopanne, sondern das war alles sowas von geplant. Ich dachte mir nur, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass ich Stress mit Moni habe, kommst du vielleicht mal zu Potte, weil du deine Chance witterst. Hat aber nicht funktioniert. Also hab ich’s mit Eifersucht probiert, als du wegen dem doofen Wasserrohrbruch bei uns abgestiegen bist. Da musste Moni dann eben mal herhalten, um tatsächlich Ehefrau zu spielen. Aber nicht mal das hat funktioniert!“  
Warum nur war mir das so klar gewesen? Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lachte. „Was du für perfide Pläne geschmiedet hast, um mich zu einem Liebesgeständnis zu bewegen …“ – „Ja, ich war schon kurz vor der Verzweiflung, deswegen hab ich mich in letzter Zeit auch wieder ein bisschen zurückgehalten. Und dann kam Marco plötzlich mit diesen doofen Löwenmaul-Blumen daher, weil Caro gerade so eine Blumensprache-Phase hatte…“ – „Und das hat endlich funktioniert“, stellte ich lächelnd fest. Chris nickte, ebenfalls ein Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und wie das funktioniert hat.“  
  
„Welchen Vorsatz hab ich denn eigentlich ins Wanken gebracht?“, fragte ich neugierig. Chris drehte sich leicht, damit er mir in die Augen schauen konnte – schon wieder eine Gänsehaut! – und antwortete dann leise: „Mich niemals in einen Kollegen zu verlieben.“ Ich konnte in diesem Moment gar nicht anders, als Chris einfach zu küssen. Seine Augen schrien danach. Und es tat so gut. So, so, so, so gut! Weil ich endlich das bekommen hatte, wonach ich mich schon seit Monaten sehnte. Und ich mir nicht einmal Sorgen machen musste, Monique das Herz zu brechen, was ich mir niemals hätte verzeihen können. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste über alles Bescheid!  
  
Wie auf’s Stichwort räusperte sich plötzlich jemand aus Richtung der Tür und als ich mich vielleicht eine Spur zu hektisch von Chris löste und in jene Richtung schaute, stand da Moni, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Na sieh mal einer an“, meinte sie dann mit einem leisen Lachen, „sag bloß, ihr habt es endlich mal geschafft!“  
Ich spürte, dass ich rot anlief. Das Strahlen in meinem Gesicht konnte ich trotzdem nicht verbergen, noch viel weniger, als Chris eifrig nickte. „Das Löwenmaul“, meinte er lachend und löste sich dann von mir. Monique gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen Kichern und Glucksen lag, ehe sie zum Sofa rüber kam. „Lasst euch mal drücken“, bat sie und breitete die Arme aus.  
  
Moniques Charme konnte man sowieso nichts abschlagen und so standen wir auf. Zuerst wurde ich von ihr in eine warme Umarmung gezogen, so eine typische Monique-Umarmung, die mir wieder einmal klar machte, warum ich sie so sehr mochte und mir so wenige Chancen bei Chris ausgerechnet hatte. Dann drückte sie Chris fest an sich und man sah ihr an, wie sehr sie sich für ihn freute. Da wurde einem direkt warm ums Herz. „Das Löwenmaul also“, meinte sie dann lächelnd und schaute mich an. „Und ich dachte schon, du kriegst nie den Mund auf und Chris muss einsam und traurig sterben. Man, Schmelle, ich mag dich, aber wie blind warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?“ – „Hey“, verteidigte ich mich, „wir reden hier von einem verheirateten Mann, wie charakterlos müsste ich denn sein, um mich zwischen euch zwei zu drängen? Ich verstehe eben keine subtilen Annäherungsversuche, ich brauche einen Holzhammer.“  
  
Es tat gut, darüber zu sprechen, darüber zu scherzen und ganz nebenbei dabei auch noch zu spüren, wie Chris nach meiner Hand griff und sie fest drückte.  
Im Moment war ich der wohl glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Besser konnte das Leben doch nicht laufen.  
  
Monique hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir gemeinsam zu Abend aßen. Dabei quetschte sie uns noch ein bisschen weiter aus und wirkte total begeistert davon, dass wir beide uns endlich zusammengerafft hatten. „Aber ich hoffe, ich hab euch dann nicht mitten in eurem Klärungsgespräch unterbrochen“, meinte sie dann fast entschuldigend, „nicht, dass es jetzt noch weitere tausend offene Fragen gibt…“ – „Oh doch!“, fiel mir da plötzlich ein und ich legte meine Gabel beiseite, um Chris eindringlich anzuschauen. „Die gibt es. Erstens: Warum lässt du mir gegenüber total den Dialekt raushängen, wenn du doch inzwischen sogar halbwegs hochdeutsch sprechen kannst und zweitens: Was in drei Teufels Namen hast du mit meinem Bett angestellt, als ich bei der Nationalmannschaft war?!“  
  
Chris lief dunkelrot an, Monique brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und ich starrte weiter eindringlich in die Augen meines Gegenübers. „Zu erstens“, fing der vorsichtig an, „kann ich nur sagen, dass ich wusste, dass du’s magst, wenn ich so rede. Oder gefällt dir das Hochdeutsch besser?“ – „Auf keinen Fall“, meinte ich, nun ebenfalls ein wenig grinsend, „sächsel ruhig weiter.“ – „Na gudd“, switchte Chris binnen Sekunden um, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach oben, er war allerdings nach wie vor verdammt rot. Stand ihm. „Off jedn Fall … was de zweete Froage betrifft, isch hob drinne geschlafn.“ – „HA!“, rief ich triumphierend. „Hab ich doch richtig geraten!“ – „Ja man“, murmelte Chris und senkte etwas peinlich berührt den Blick, „s hat äbm nach dior gerochn … ’sch hob dior sogar een Dieshört geklaut.“  
Hatte ich schon erwähnt, wie gut es tat, mich nicht mehr allein wie ein verliebter Trottel zu fühlen? Gut zu wissen, dass Chris mindestens genauso schlimm war wie ich!


	15. Vorfall 13: Ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/Yh57OfMeeeg

Vorfall 13: Ups.  
  
Das Grinsen, mit dem Mario mich am nächsten Tag beim Training empfing, war ziemlich einschüchternd. „Naaaaa?“, meinte er gedehnt und schaffte es irgendwie, sogar noch breiter zu grinsen. „Naaaaa?“, äffte ich ihn nach und schob mich an ihm vorbei, um zu meinem Platz zu gehen. „Los, sag schon! Hast du dich endlich mit ihm ausgesprochen?“ – „War toll, sich monatelang über mich lustig zu machen, hm?“, erwiderte ich gereizt und ignorierte seine Frage.  
Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht und seufzte. „Bist du mir jetzt böse?“ – „Ich finde, ich habe allen Grund dazu.“ Demonstrativ wandte ich mich ab und begann, mich umzuziehen. „Och Marcel“, quengelte Mario, „bitte, bitte nicht schmollen. Ich weiß, dass Marco und ich manchmal echt gemein waren, wenn wir blöde Sprüche gerissen haben. Aber insgesamt haben wir ja eigentlich nur versucht, dir einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Schließlich bist du unser Freund und wir wollten dich glücklich sehen.“  
Eigentlich wollte ich noch weiter schmollen, schließlich hatten er und Marco sich monatelang wunderbar auf meine Kosten amüsiert. Andererseits klang seine Entschuldigung so ehrlich … und er hatte seinen feinsten Bettelblick aufgesetzt, wie sollte ich ihm da lange böse sein? „Hmpf“, machte ich, „vergeben.“ – „WOOHOO!“, rief Mario und fiel mir vollkommen überraschend um den Hals, was die Aufmerksamkeit diverser Kollegen auf uns zog.  
„Geht’s euch gut da drüben?“, fragte Moritz mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Alles prima“, antwortete Mario und schaute mich dann fragend an. „Oder?“ Keiner außer mir verstand, was wirklich hinter der Frage steckte. Geschickt gelöst von Mario, so wusste keiner, worum es ging, obwohl die anderen uns immer noch fragend beobachteten. Ich grinste und nickte. Mario strahlte daraufhin zufrieden. „Prima!“  
Auch Marco, der gerade eben erst angekommen zu sein schien – zumindest war er mir bisher nicht aufgefallen – grinste mich an. „Darf man also gratulieren?“, fragte er deutlich leiser als Mario – inzwischen hatte sich der Rest immerhin auch wieder von uns abgewendet. „Wenn du gleich so übertreiben willst“, erwiderte ich lächelnd. Marco lachte und schaute sich dann um. „Wo ist denn unser holder Sachse eigentlich?“  
  
Als hätte er auf diese Frage gewartet, wurde die Kabinentür aufgerissen und Chris stürmte herein. „Morgn“, nuschelte er und eilte zu seinem Platz. „Na Chris, gut geschlafen?“, rief Mario rüber und grinste. Chris wandte sich um und schaute ihn finster an. „Nee, fast gor ne“, antwortete er und warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir durch Mark und Bein ging – das genaue Gegenteil von dem, wie er Mario zuvor angesehen hatte. Diesem und auch Marco war das natürlich auch aufgefallen und jetzt starrten sie mich … nun, diese Gesichtsausdrücke ließen sich gar nicht beschreiben!  
Abwehrend hob ich die Hände. „Ich hab damit, zumindest direkt, nichts zu tun! Ich hab schön brav bei mir zu Hause geschlafen!“ – „Dann hat ihm die Realität den Schlaf geraubt. Klar, monatelang hofft er darauf, dass du zu Potte kommst und jetzt dürft ihr endlich glücklich werden. Da könnte ich vor Schreck vermutlich auch nicht schlafen.“ – Ich dachte, ich hab jetzt meine Ruhe vor deinem blöden Gelaber“, brummte ich, lachte aber dann. Mario streckte mir die Zunge raus und schob mich und Marco in Richtung Kabinentür.  
„Lasst uns schon mal gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät. Es sei denn, du willst auf Chris warten und ihm nach dem Training beim Strafrunden laufen Gesellschaft leisten.“ Darauf wollte ich, bei aller Liebe, dann doch gerne verzichten, also begab ich mich brav mit Marco und Mario auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Auch wenn das Training einen Teil seines Spießrutenlauf-Charakters verloren hatte, weil ich weder Chris aus dem Weg gehen, noch blöde Kommentare von Mario ertragen musste – oder eher: ich ertrug sie besser – wurde es nicht viel einfacher. „Du bist heute irgendwie anders“, stellte Mats fest und musterte mich neugierig. „Entspannter … ausgeglichener … du strahlst richtig …“ Dann grinste er wissend. „Sagte Mario nicht letztens was von rosa Watte im Kopf?“ – „Mahats“, quengelte ich, woraufhin er noch breiter grinste. „Getroffene Hunde bellen“, stelle er fest, „also … sag an. Bist du jetzt in festen Händen?“ – „Du bist ein neugieriges Waschweib, Mats!“ – „Ja oder nein?“ – „Ja …“ – „Und wann lern‘ ich sie kennen?“  
Beinahe wäre mir ein „Du kennst ihn ja schon“ herausgerutscht, ich hielt mich aber zurück und antwortete stattdessen: „Bald.“ Chris und ich sollten unbedingt darüber reden, ob wir es den anderen sagen sollten. Andererseits … hatte er nicht gestern schon angedeutet, dass Mario und Marco nur der Anfang waren? Das hieß ja dann wohl, dass er fest einplante, es den anderen zu sagen – und blöde Sprüche in Kauf zu nehmen. Aber wann?  
„Schmelle, uffbassn“, hörte ich plötzlich Chris hinter mir und wandte mich um. Genau richtig, um im letzten Moment einem Ball auszuweichen, der mich sonst am Kopf getroffen hätte. „Ne dräumn, sonnern Fussball spieln“, meinte er und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und brummte unwillig. Jetzt machte der auch schon mit, mich zu ärgern. Verschwörung!  
  
Das restliche Training brachte ich unfallfrei hinter mich und nach der Einheit wartete ich auf Chris, der tatsächlich Strafrunden laufen musste. „Willste mitloofn?“, rief er mir grinsend zu, als er an mir vorbei joggte. „Warum sollte ich?“, rief ich zurück, setzte mich dann aber doch in Bewegung und lief mit. „Weil du Schuld bist.“ Ich lachte und schaute ihn an. „Soso, ich raube dir also den Schlaf?“ – „Ja, man! Sch war so uffgerägt, sch hob keen Ooge zugekriggd. Dodal uffgedräht…“ – „Nawww, du Armer. Und jetzt stell dir mal vor, wie ich wohl geschlafen hab, als ich von der Natio heim kam und mein Bett nach dir gerochen hat.“ – „Sorry“, meinte Chris grinsend, ehe er demonstrativ gähnte.  
„Uff jädn Fall muss’sch dann erschtma n Niggorchn machen, wennsch heem kuum. Sonst übersteh’sch de zweete Einheit ne. Mogst mitkommn?“ – „Niggorchn machen?“, imitierte ich lachend Chris‘ Dialekt, woraufhin der nach mir schlug. „Jaaa, ein Nickerchen machen“, betonte er dann im feinsten Beinahe-Hochdeutsch, „eenor muss mich ja weggn, sonst pennsch eefach weidor un dann hat sich’s och arledigt midm Tränning.“- „Gibt da so Vorrichtungen namens Wecker.“ – „Abor midm Weggor kannsch ne kuschln. Also?“ – „Ach, kuscheln will der Herr mal wieder?“ Ich grinste, woraufhin Chris rot anlief, dann aber nickte. „Jaaa, büdde?! Außordem haste mich beim letztn Ma ja ne mit dior kuschln lassn.“ – „Na gut. Weil du’s bist“, gab ich schließlich nach, denn … nun ja, ich war eben doch verknallt – und da klang es verlockend, meine Mittagspause mit Chris zu verbringen, auch, wenn es im Prinzip darauf hinauslief, ihm beim Schlafen zuzuschauen. Wir hatten so viel Zeit verloren, dass eigentlich jede Sekunde kostbar war.  
  
„Bist du gerade Chris‘ Strafrunden mitgelaufen?“, fragte Mats und, als wir beide in die Kabine kamen. Er war schon fertig geduscht und gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Ich grinste und zuckte die Schultern. „Warum nicht?“, fragte ich dann. Mats‘ skeptischer Blick war schon extrem … belustigend. Ich griff nach einer Flasche Wasser, trank einen Schluck und … „Das muss wahre Liebe sein.“ ... verschluckte mich daran. „Was?!“, hustete ich und schaute erschrocken zu Mats. Chris klopfte mir währenddessen auf den Rücken. Nun war Mats‘ Blick noch überraschter. „Das war zwar nur n Spruch … aber ich glaube, wir haben da Klärungsbedarf“, meinte er dann grinsend und schaute zwischen Chris und mir hin und her. Gott sei Dank hatte das jetzt scheinbar keiner weiter mitbekommen. „Ich gloob, aus meim Niggorchn wird nischt“, murmelte Chris und lachte. Ja, da ging die Mittagspause wohl für ein Gespräch mit Mats drauf.  
Jetzt stand jedenfalls erst mal Duschen an – und da verfluchte ich mich dafür, dass ich so unüberlegt Chris‘ Strafrunden mitgelaufen war, weil ich, auch wenn wir jetzt ein Paar waren, meinen Blick unter der Mannschaftsdusche gefälligst bei mir zu behalten hatte. Und das war gar nicht so leicht. Frisch geduscht ging es dann – notgedrungen – mit Mats zum Mittagessen. Augen zu und durch. So leicht konnte man sich verraten. Wie war es eigentlich möglich, dass das monatelang keinem aufgefallen war?  
  
Erst als unser Essen vor uns stand und damit gewährleistet war, dass niemand uns unterbrach, sprach Mats das Thema wieder an: „So, Jungs. Raus damit. Seit wann, wie, warum, was?“ – „Hast du gerade ernsthaft nach dem WARUM gefragt?“, stellte ich lachend eine Gegenfrage. Mats grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kam so in dem Schwung mit raus. Und jetzt will ich Antworten, los. Ich bin neugierig.“  
Chris und ich schauten einander an. Wo sollte man da zu erzählen anfangen? Und schließlich wurde eine lange, ausschweifende Erzählung daraus – wie ich meine Gefühle bemerkt hatte, wie Chris durch Mario und Marco davon erfahren hatte, seine Versuche, mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Mats hörte sich das alles an – ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf den Zügen. Und zum Schluss … fing er an zu lachen. „Ihr seid so spitze. Macht’s euch unnötig schwer. Ich wunder mich nur trotzdem gerade, dass das keinem von uns so wirklich aufgefallen ist. Nur wenn ich jetzt im Nachhinein so drüber nachdenke … Verrückt. Aber hey, ich gönn’s euch. Wollt ihr’s den Anderen auch sagen?“  
Ich schaute Chris an – Chris schaute mich an … wir beide schauten Mats an … und irgendwie musste das so wirken, als würden wir von ihm eine Antwort erwarten.


	16. Vorfall 14.1: Zweisamkeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/Z7K6AiZdqyU

Vorfall 14.1: Zweisamkeit   
  
Mats hatte uns einen wertvollen Ratschlag mit auf den Weg gegeben: „Wisst ihr, bis jetzt hat keiner von uns gecheckt, dass ihr beide ineinander verliebt seid. Mario und Marco jetzt mal ausgenommen. Wenn ihr euch jetzt nicht zu auffällig verhaltet, merkt das auch weiterhin niemand. Und da ihr erst seit gestern zusammen seid, würde ich nichts überstürzen. Lasst es auf euch zukommen, gebt euch etwas Zeit und setzt euch nicht sofort unter Druck, indem ihr euch vor versammelter Mannschaft outet, sondern überlegt euch in Ruhe, wen ihr wie einweihen wollt.“  
Weise Worte, die mir und Chris ganz gut weiterhalfen. Denn Mats hatte Recht: Wenn wir direkt jedem auf die Nase banden, dass wir ein Paar waren, würde das sicherlich zu verkrampftem Umgang miteinander führen. Zumal wir ja nicht genau wussten, welche Reaktionen uns erwarten würden. Klar, die Jungs waren tolerant, aber vor allem mit den Neuzugängen hatte man logischerweise noch keine fünfstündigen Debatten über schwule Fußballer geführt, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sie darüber dachten. Und wenn irgendjemand ein Problem gehabt hätte, dann hätte das sicherlich auch Einfluss auf unsere Beziehung gehabt. Also beschlossen wir, genau das zu tun, was Mats uns empfohlen hatte: die Sache absolut ruhig angehen und auf uns zukommen lassen.  
  
Ich war froh, dass wir mit Mats nun einen neuen Vertrauten gefunden hatten. Auch wenn ich von Mats nie etwas anderes erwartet hätte, war es schön, von einem Kollegen – oder besser einem Freund – so viel Zuspruch zu erfahren. Er hatte zwar noch einige neugierige Fragen gestellt, was ja irgendwo nachvollziehbar war, hatte dabei aber nicht aufdringlich gewirkt und es war ihm anzumerken gewesen, dass er sich wirklich für uns freute. Danach konnten Chris und ich entspannt in die Nachmittagseinheit starten und diese motiviert hinter uns bringen.  
  
Als ich mich nach der Einheit umzog, tippte mir plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter. Ich drehte mich um und sah mich einem grinsenden Chris gegenüber. „Sag ma, was dagägn, wennsch glei mit zu dir gomm?“, fragte er gerade so laut, dass ich ihn hörte, der Rest es aber nicht unbedingt mitbekam. Ich grinste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wie könnte ich. Aber jetzt ist n bisschen spät für n ‚Niggorchn‘, meinste nicht?“ – „Babborlababb. Und zur Not kannsch ja och eefach bei dior übernachtn.“ Stimmt. Und da hatte ich gewiss nichts dagegen. Ich nickte und lächelte. „Einverstanden“, antwortete ich. Zufrieden wandte Chris sich wieder ab und packte seine Sachen zusammen, während ich mich weiter umzog.  
Eine kurze Verabschiedung in den Raum rufend verließ ich dicht gefolgt von Chris die Kabine und wir begaben uns zu meinem Auto. Die Fahrt zu mir verlief dann schweigend, was kein Wunder war, denn Chris schlief wirklich beinahe ein. Ein bisschen tat mir das ja schon leid, da hatte er die Nacht kaum Schlaf abbekommen und sich trotzdem tapfer durch beide Trainingseinheiten gekämpft. Deswegen ließ ich es auch zu, dass er ein wenig eindöste.   
  
Erst als wir dann bei mir ankamen, weckte ich ihn vorsichtig auf. Chris schaute mich aus verschlafenen Augen und brummte leise, als ich ihn lächelnd darauf hinwies, dass wir da waren und er aussteigen musste. Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich, wie er sich träge ein wenig streckte und sich dann im Schleichtempo aus dem Auto bequemte. In der Zwischenzeit war ich schon längst ausgestiegen, hatte meine Trainingssachen aus dem Auto genommen und wartete an der Haustür auf Chris. „Müde?“, fragte ich grinsend, als er an mir vorbei ins Haus schlich. Dafür bekam ich einen finsteren Blick. „Uff gor keen‘ Fall“, erwiderte er brummelnd und stieg die Treppen nach oben.  
Ich lachte leise und folgte ihm. „Das nächste Mal lass ich dich dann einfach im Auto sitzen, wenn du so rumbrummelst“, drohte ich ihm an, während ich die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Kaum war diese hinter uns ins Schloss gezogen, klebte Chris aber schon an mir, schlang seine Arme von hinten um meinen Bauch und schmiegte sich an mich. „Sorry“, nuschelte er gegen meine Schulter und hauchte mir einen Kuss in den Nacken. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, hinterließ eine Gänsehaut und zwang mich zum Lächeln. Ich musste aussehen, wie ein total verliebter Trottel.  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich in Chris‘ Armen um und legte nun meinerseits meine Arme locker um seine Taille. „Kein Problem, bin ja gewissermaßen sogar selbst schuld, dass du so müde bist. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt was zu essen bestellen, uns dann ne DVD reinschmeißen und auf die Couch kuscheln? Dann kannst du von mir aus auch gern ein bisschen schlafen.“ – „Klingt verloggnd“, murmelte Chris leise und kurz darauf spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Allerdings nur kurz, denn ich löste mich von ihm und schob ihn in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. „Geh schon mal vor, ich such uns Prospekte raus“, erklärte ich leise und während er sich zuerst seine Schuhe auszog und dann langsam ins Wohnzimmer schlurfte, warf ich meine Trainingssachen ins Bad. Dann begab ich mich in die Küche, wo ich Prospekte diverser Lieferservices hortete.    
Immer noch lächelnd kramte ich ein paar heraus. Irgendwie kam mir das total unwirklich vor, gestern Morgen hatte ich noch geglaubt, total unglücklich verliebt zu sein und niemals eine Chance bei Chris zu haben. Dieser vertraute Umgang, der jetzt zwischen uns herrschte, machte mich gleichermaßen glücklich, wie er mich überforderte. Mein armes Herz musste erst einmal damit klarkommen, jetzt von todtraurig auf überglücklich umschalten zu müssen und das war hin und wieder doch noch ein bisschen … viel.   
  
Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, ein paar Prospekte sowie zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand, musste ich leise lachen. Chris lag auf der Couch und war schon wieder kurz vorm Einschlafen. Machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, schließlich waren katzenartige Tiere wie Löwen auch den Großteil ihres Lebens damit beschäftigt, irgendwo herumzuliegen und zu pennen. „Schlafmütze“, triezte ich ihn, während ich mich neben die Couch hockte und ihn sanft in die Seite stupste, „worauf hast du denn Appetit?“ Zuerst bekam ich nur ein Grummeln als Antwort, dann schlug er seine Augen auf und schaute mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. „Auf dich?“, fragte er dann mehr, als er antwortete und grinste mich vielsagend an. Vermutlich musste ich ihn ziemlich doof angeschaut haben, denn er fing an zu lachen und zupfte mir die Prospekte aus der Hand. Kurz überflog er sie und deutete dann auf irgendeine Pasta in der Karte einer Pizzeria.  
Während Chris dann schon wieder die Augen schloss und weiter vor sich hindöste, bestellte ich unser Essen – ich schloss mich in Sachen Nudelgericht einfach an – und schlich dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um eine DVD einzulegen. „Filmwünsche?“, fragte ich an Chris gewandt, der mich aus kleinen Augen beobachtete. Ein verneinendes Brummen kam als Antwort, also griff ich einfach nach irgendeiner DVD – na gut, ich wählte den Film schon bewusst aus, ließ es aber so aussehen, als sei es zufällig – und legte sie ein.  
  
Als ich dann die Couch ansteuerte, rutschte Chris ein Stück beiseite und streckte die Arme nach mir aus. Dabei sah er mich so bettelnd an, dass ich lachen musste. „Jetz noch die böse Schmolllippe dazu und ich schmelze wie Butter dahin“, witzelte ich, woraufhin Chris schief grinste. „Du bist dor Schmelzor und ne der zu Schmelznde“, erwiderte er, während ich mich endlich ebenfalls auf der Couch niederließ. Sofort zog Chris mich zu sich und kuschelte sich an mich. „So kriegst du aber vom Film nix mit“, wies ich hin, als er sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter vergrub. „Egal. Kuschln“, nuschelte er leise und schmiegte sich noch enger an mich. Ich konnte mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und rutschte dann ein bisschen hin und her. Schlussendlich hatten wir uns irgendwie so zurechtgewurschtelt, dass Chris auf mir drauf lag, sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Brust und er versuchte sogar ein bisschen, sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, obwohl ihm immer wieder die Augen zufielen. Offenbar wollte er zumindest wissen, was ich ausgesucht hatte – als er bemerkt hatte, dass Werbung für diverse Disneyfilme über den Bildschirm flackerte, hatte er doch etwas überrascht ausgesehen.   
  
„Nee jetz“, meinte er dann leise lachend, als die Werbung vorbei war und endlich das Menü zum Film auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte. „Magst du den König der Löwen nicht?“, fragte ich gespielt entsetzt, während ich den Hauptfilm endlich startete. Als Antwort bekam ich einen sanften Knuff in die Seite sowie einen zarten Kuss auf den Hals. „Bistn Blödmann“, nuschelte Chris dann. Ich grinste zufrieden und begann, ihm durch’s Haar zu streichen. Wahrscheinlich war auch das ein entscheidender Faktor, der Chris letzten Endes wieder zum Eindösen brachte. Und ich genoss einfach das Gefühl dieser harmonischen Zweisamkeit. Niemals hätte ich mir erträumt, je so mit Chris hier zu liegen. Und es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich gut an.


	17. Vorfall 14.2: Festgenagelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/o_G_BikwCGg

Vorfall 14.2: Festgenagelt   
  
Chris zuckte merklich zusammen, als einige Zeit später die Türklingel erklang. Verschlafen blinzelte er zuerst mich an, schaute dann auf den Fernseher und dann wieder zu mir. „Binsch echt eingepennt?“, fragte er mit vom Schlaf leicht rauer Stimme. Woah. Gänsehautfaktor schlechthin. Ich nickte leicht und deutete ihm dann an, von mir runterzurutschen, damit ich die Tür öffnen konnte. Bevor Chris das tat, stahl er sich allerdings noch einen Kuss. An diese Anschmiegsamkeit konnte ich mich durchaus gewöhnen. Während Chris sich also aufsetzte, stoppte ich kurz den Film und ging dann zur Tür, um unsere Bestellung entgegen zu nehmen.    
  
Beladen mit unserem Essen ging ich – nach kurzem Zwischenstopp in der Küche, um vernünftiges Besteck zu holen – wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Chris saß unverändert auf der Couch, aber immerhin schien er schon wieder ein bisschen wacher zu sein. Brav bedankte er sich, als ich ihm seine Pasta übergab. Ich selbst ließ mich wieder neben ihn fallen, drückte kurz auf Wiedergabe und fing dann ebenfalls an zu essen. Gefräßiges Schweigen herrschte zwischen uns, während über den Fernsehbildschirm weiterhin der Disneyfilm flackerte.  
  
Nach dem Essen lehnte Chris sich sofort wieder an meine Seite, was ich grinsend zur Kenntnis nahm. „Da ist aber jemand verschmust“, scherzte ich, legte aber bereitwillig meinen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn ein Stück näher, sodass wir wieder in einer halbwegs bequemen Position lagen. Chris lächelte und nickte. „Liggd so in meinor Natur. Was so e richtschor Löwe is…“ – „Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht darüber beschweren“, erwiderte ich und drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, um Chris einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drücken zu können. Der seufzte genüsslich und wandte sich mir nun seinerseits zu. Bereitwillig nahm ich die Einladung, ihn zu küssen, an und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Ein Seufzen entwich mir, als Chris den Kuss sofort erwiderte und sich ein wenig drehte.    
  
Binnen kürzester Zeit befanden wir uns in einer ähnlichen Position wie vor der Unterbrechung durch den Lieferdienst: Ich lag auf der Couch und Chris auf mir. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt nicht mehr harmlos an mich gekuschelt schlief, sondern mich alles andere als unschuldig küsste. Ein leises Keuchen entfuhr mir, als er sich auf meinem Becken zurechtrückte. Diesen Moment nutzte Chris sofort aus und schob seine Zunge zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als den Kuss zu erwidern, realisierend, wie mein Denken langsam herunterfuhr, weil das Blut langsam in andere Körperregionen floss. Wahnsinn, wie sich binnen so kurzer Zeit die Stimmung komplett verändert hatte.    
Ich schob meine Hände auf seinen Rücken, ließ sie hinunter gleiten und dann zielsicher unter seinem Shirt verschwinden. In dem Moment, als meine Hände seine Haut berührten, entfuhr Chris ein leises Seufzen und er löste kurzzeitig unseren Kuss, um mich anzuschauen. Ich erwiderte diesen Blick, welcher mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Eigentlich musste er gar nichts sagen, seine Augen verrieten mir so gut wie alles, was in diesem Moment wohl in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Trotzdem ergriff er mit leiser, aber fester Stimme das Wort.   
  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um ein Vielfaches seines Normaltempos und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Glückshormone in meinem Körper in jeden Winkel krochen. Es zu spüren, zu sehen, zu wissen war das eine – es mit einer bahnbrechenden Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme unter einem solch intensiven Blick zu hören war aber etwas ganz anderes. Ich wusste, dass Chris genau meine Gesichtszüge studierte, spürte deutlich, wie er auf jede Regung achtete und bemerkte selbst das sanfte, glückliche Lächeln, das sich auf seinen eigenen Lippen ausbreitete. Ausnahmsweise mal gar nicht so schief wie sonst. „Ich dich auch“, erwiderte ich schließlich mit leiser Stimme, welche durch den immer noch in mir wütenden Gefühlstornado leicht zitterte. Das Lächeln auf Chris‘ Lippen wurde breiter und kurz darauf senkte er diese wieder auf meine.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lang, und der Kuss nahm erneut an Intensität und Leidenschaft zu. Lag sicherlich auch nicht zuletzt daran, dass mein Kopf jetzt in diesem Moment noch einmal deutlich realisierte, dass das Sich-aus-der-Ferne-nach-ihm-verzehren ein Ende hatte und ich stattdessen endlich all das wirklich tun durfte, wovon ich zuvor nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte: Ich durfte Chris nach Lust und Laune Küssen, berühren, streicheln, seine Haare verwuscheln, seine Wirbelsäule mit meinen Fingern nachfahren und die leichten Bauchmuskeln nachzeichnen. Freifahrtschein, um mich nach Lust und Laune auszutoben. Und den nutzte ich jetzt auch voll und ganz aus, indem ich mich erneut von seinen Lippen löste, um ihm sein Shirt auszuziehen.  
  
Chris grinste mich an und zupfte nun ebenfalls an meinem Shirt. „Gleiches Recht für alle“, brummte er – nahezu dialektfrei. Ob ich das jetzt schade finden oder dafür dankbar sein sollte, wusste ich noch nicht genau. Dennoch tat ich wie mir geheißen, setzte mich vielleicht eine Spur schwerfällig auf und ließ mir bereitwillig mein Shirt ausziehen.  
Plötzlich forderte der Film, den wir gerade beide komplett ausgeblendet hatten, wieder unsere Aufmerksamkeit, als die Stimme der erwachsenen Nala unüberhörbar „Festgenagelt“ durch den Raum rief. Sekundenlang schauten Chris und ich einander an, bemüht, nicht loszulachen. „Das is n Kinderfilm, ne?“, versicherte ich mich nochmal, woraufhin Chris nur lachend nickte. Dann allerdings änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und noch ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich an den Schultern wieder in eine liegende Position gedrückt.   
  
„Festgenagelt“, raunte Chris mir zu und übte sanften Druck auf meine Schultern aus, um seine Worte noch zusätzlich zu unterstreichen. Ich grinste anzüglich. „Geht der Löwe auf die Jagd?“ Ein zustimmendes Brummen ertönte, was mir erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Vielleicht war die Ursache dafür aber auch die Tatsache, dass Chris‘ Nase sanft meinen Hals entlang glitt und sein heißer Atem meine Haut streifte. „Und du bist meine Beute“, murmelte er dann dicht an meinem Ohr und biss dann unvermittelt in meinen Hals. Ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich mir und ich krallte mich leicht in seinen Rücken, als er wenig später seine Zungenspitze über die gleiche Stelle gleiten ließ.   
Chris‘ heißer Atem, der gezielte Einsatz von Zunge, Zähnen und Lippen an meinem Hals – allerdings ohne dabei irgendwelche eindeutigen Male zu hinterlassen, in diesem Punkt sicherte ich mich doch lieber ab – und das Gefühl seiner Haut direkt auf meiner brachten mich schier um den Verstand. Vergessen war der blöde Film. Nur noch Chris zählte. Chris und die Gefühle, die sein Handeln in mir hervorriefen. Er schien ganz genau zu wissen, was er tun musste, um mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Und er schaffte es unglaublich gut, sich auf die Reaktionen meines Körpers einzustellen, um herauszufinden, was mich besonders nah an den Rande des Wahnsinns trieb.   
  
Wobei es eigentlich vollkommen egal war, was er tat. Allein die Tatsache, dass es Chris war, der das hier mit mir anstellte, reichte schon aus. Das hier war eindeutig besser als alles, was ich mir erträumt hatte. Weil inzwischen aber jede Faser meines Körpers nach Erlösung schrie, beschloss ich, den Vorgang ein wenig zu beschleunigen und begann entschieden, am Verschluss von Chris‘ Hose herumzunesteln. Ein eindeutig zweideutiges Grinsen traf mich. „Ungeduldig?“ – „Untertreibung“, knurrte ich, „ich lass mich ja gerne verwöhnen, aber lass uns doch lieber endlich mal zur Sache kommen.“ Das ließ sich Chris definitiv nicht zwei Mal sagen. Und das übertraf erneut alle meine Vorstellungen …   
  
***   
  
Das Training am folgenden Tage war dann … nicht so ganz einfach. Aber ich gab mein Bestes, versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ob ich erfolgreich war, wusste ich nicht so. Sollte ich aber noch herausfinden.   
„Sag mal, Schmelle…“  
War ja klar, dass Mario sich auch noch irgendwann wieder zu Wort melden musste. Immerhin hatten Chris und ich die gesamte Trainingseinheit über unsere Ruhe gehabt. „Was denn?“, brummte ich ihm zu, während ich mich in Ruhe anzog. Ein anzügliches Grinsen traf mich. „Woher hat Chris denn eigentlich die Kratzspuren?“ – „KRATZSPUREN?“, krächzte ich vielleicht eine Spur zu laut, woraufhin ich mich panisch umdrehte, ob auch ja niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte. Tatsächlich war der Einzige, der mich außer Mario gehört hatte, Marco gewesen – der natürlich nicht minder neugierig dreinschaute. Mario fing an zu lachen. „Was habt ihr denn gestern Abend noch getrieben?“, fragte er mit bewusst zweideutiger Wortwahl.   
Ich kam gar nicht zu einer Antwort, denn in diesem Moment marschierte Chris an uns vorbei und antwortete lapidar: „König der Löwen geschaut.“    
Es war Marco, der kurz darauf in lautes Gelächter verfiel und sich setzen musste, da er vor Lachen kaum mehr stehen konnte. „König der Löwen?“, fragte er atemlos. „Und so wie du heute läufst, lieber Schmelle, hat Chris danach noch ne Runde Raubtier gespielt und dich …“, Marco unterbrach sich selbst, da er vor Lachen kaum mehr weitersprechen konnte. Musste er auch gar nicht, Mario verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte: „Festgenagelt?“, fragte er grinsend. Marco prustete erneut drauf los und hielt sich den Bauch. „Wohl eher fest genagelt“, brachte er lachend hervor.   
Ich musste zwar inzwischen farblich einer überreifen Kirsche ähnlich sein, trotzdem fiel meine Antwort ganz ruhig aus: „Vielleicht. Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil das bei dir keiner tut.“    
  
Welche Genugtuung es mit sich bringen konnte, Marco Reus zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben. Und ausnahmsweise war mal nicht ich das Opfer ihres Spotts. Denn jetzt lachte Mario über Marcos dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Während ich mich weiter geduldig anzog und dann auf meinen Freund wartete. Japp, die Späße waren deutlich leichter zu ertragen, seit ich wusste, dass Chris mir genauso verfallen war, wie ich ihm.


	18. Vorfall 15: Redebedarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/vHq9WTI7W9c

Vorfall 15: Redebedarf   
  
Gemeinsam lagen wir auf der Couch, Chris in meinen Armen dösend und offenbar meine ebenfalls trägen Liebkosungen genießend. Seine Leistenbruch-OP war noch gar nicht so lang her und seit dem schien er noch mal um ein Vielfaches verschmuster geworden zu sein, auch wenn ich mir zuvor nicht hatte vorstellen können, dass das noch möglich war. Chris war wahrlich ein kleines Kuschelmonster, was ich zugegeben ja ziemlich süß fand. Aber jetzt übertraf er sich einfach noch mal ein ganzes Stück. Gut, er brauchte Schonung. Und hatte vermutlich noch Schmerzen, auch wenn er das immer vehement abstritt.  
Ein leises, zufriedenes Seufzen entfuhr mir und ich kraulte sanft Chris‘ Haaransatz, ehe ich meinen Kopf ein Stück drehte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe hauchte. Noch nicht ganz zwei Monate ging das zwischen uns beiden nun schon und es war immer noch schön wie am ersten Tag. Trotzdem wusste noch niemand weiter von unserer Beziehung. Wir hatten bisher weder die Gelegenheit, noch das Bedürfnis gehabt, irgendjemanden großartig einzuweihen. Mats, Mario und Marco reichten vorerst vollkommen aus.    
  
Plötzlich hob Chris den Kopf und schaute mich an. Sonst tat er nichts. Er sah mir einfach nur tief in die Augen und schwieg. Ich erwiderte den Blick und stellte dabei fest, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was gerade in ihm vorging. Das kam relativ selten vor. Sonst verrieten mir seine Augen so ziemlich alles, was sich in seinem Köpfchen so abspielte, aber gerade eben trug er diesen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen öfter zeigte. Momente, die mir zugegeben ein wenig Angst machten.  
Chris streckte sich ein wenig und hauchte mir einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Schmelle, isch gloob, isch muss mit dior rädn“, murmelte er dann und allein der Ton seiner Stimme reichte aus, um meine Angst noch zu verstärken. Die Wortwahl tat ihr übriges, da halfen auch keine sanften Küsse, die mir zumindest signalisierten, dass er nicht mit mir Schluss machen wollte. Wäre ja typisch, wenn eine Unterhaltung schon so anfing. Auch wenn sein Verhalten in der letzten Zeit ja nun wahrlich nicht dazu passte.  
  
Offenbar merkte er mir an, dass ich nervös war, denn er lächelte mich aufmunternd an und hauchte mir einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Guck ne so erschroggn, s is … eigndlich gor ne so schlimm. Denksch ma. Ich weeß es ne genau.“ – „Komm zum Punkt“, bat ich ihn, weil mir dieses Hin und Her noch mehr Bedenken bereitete. „Isch hob een Angebot gegriggd“, erwiderte Chris daraufhin kurzerhand und sorgte damit für sekundenlanges Schweigen zwischen uns beiden. „Ein Angebot?“, wiederholte ich dann, noch nicht wissend, was ich davon halten sollte. Ein Angebot … und wenn er mit mir darüber sprechen wollte, dann zog er wohl auch in Erwägung, dieses Angebot anzunehmen.    
Chris nickte langsam. „Kaiserslautern“, erklärte er dann unaufgefordert und ich dachte kurz darüber nach. Derzeit zweite Liga … aber in der Hinrunde gar nicht so übel gewesen, der Aufstieg zurück in die erste war durchaus möglich. „Isch weeß halt ne, ob ichs annähm‘ sollte. Ich meen, isch hätt uff jedn Fall mehr Einsätze als hior in Dortmund. Und beim BVB sein is zwoar glasse, abor isch bin ja och ne hergegommn, damitsch dann nur offa Bank sitze. Isch wollt disch halt erst ma fragn nach deinor Meinung. Obs für disch okee wär un so…“  
Er schaute mich unsicher an und irgendwie rührte es mich, dass er mich so sehr in diese Entscheidung miteinbeziehen wollte. Dass es ihm offenbar so ernst mit mir war, dass er seine weiteren Karriereschritte mit mir absprach.  
  
Dennoch seufzte ich leise und rieb mir über die Augen, rief mir kurz ins Gedächtnis, wie weit Kaiserslautern entfernt war. Dann musste ich schmunzeln. „Ist besser als zurück nach Chemnitz … Oder nach Freiburg oder Bremen oder so“, murmelte ich und lächelte Chris aufmunternd an. „Erzähl mir doch einfach mal genaueres über das Angebot.“  
Ich hatte kurzerhand beschlossen, das fairste zu tun, was mir möglich war: mit Chris zusammen das Angebot genau analyisieren, möglichst sachlich und unvoreingenommen und dann darüber zu debattieren, ob er es annehmen sollte oder nicht. Und dabei ließ ich unsere Beziehung vorerst außen vor. In der Diskussion wurde mir dann auch ziemlich offensichtlich klar, dass Chris nicht abgeneigt war, zur Winterpause den BVB zu verlassen. Schlicht und ergreifend weil er einsehen musste, dass er hier nicht allzu viel Perspektive auf regelmäßige Einsätze hatte. Und ich konnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln.  
  
Chris rutschte auf der Couch zurecht und kuschelte sich dann wieder an mich. Seine Arme schlang er um meinen Bauch, seinen Kopf bettete er auf meiner Brust. „Wär das wirglisch in Ordnung?“, versicherte er sich im Anschluss an unsere Diskussion noch mal. Ich nickte langsam und hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf den Schopf. „Denke schon“, erwiderte ich, „klar wird es hart, weil wir bisher ja fast nur zusammen geklebt haben und uns dann von jetzt auf gleich erst mal so gut wie nicht mehr sehen werden. Aber wenn wir das schaffen wollen, dann schaffen wir das und ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen, wenn es um deine Karriere geht. Wenn du in Lautern mehr Chancen hast, regelmäßig zu spielen, dann solltest du das ausnutzen. Und mal sehen, vielleicht gehts dann am Ende der Saison zurück in die erste Liga?“ – „Wär supor“, nuschelte Chris schläfrig und ich seufzte. Kurzzeitig fragte ich mich, wie sehr ich eigentlich selbst von dem überzeugt war, was ich hier von mir gab. Würde ich das wirklich einfach so wegstecken?   
  
Andererseits war es hinfällig, da jetzt schon drüber nachzudenken. Noch war das alles Zukunftsmusik und Chris hatte noch nichts unterschrieben. Erst mal musste er sowieso seinen Leistenbruch auskurieren, da war Fußball und alles, was damit zu tun hatte, zweitrangig. Deswegen verbat ich mir sämtliche weiteren Gedanken daran, dass solche gemeinsamen Kuschelabende auf meiner Couch eventuell bald nicht mehr möglich waren und schloss stattdessen die Augen, versuchte, mich genauso wie Chris zu entspannen.  
„Mior wern uns schon irschndwie durschwurschdln“, nuschelte der plötzlich leise, woraufhin ich lachen musste. „Irschndwie durschwurschdln?“, wiederholte ich amüsiert und imitierte dabei Chris‘ Dialekt. Der nickte und grinste mich breit an. „Nu gloar“, bestätigte er seine Worte dann noch mal. „Mior ham ja och noch de Monique, vielleicht hat die ja dann eene Idee, wie ma uns vielleicht en bissl öfdor sehn gönn. Mior wern das do schaffn, oder?“ Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder und schaute in die meines Freundes. Und wieder wirkte sein Blick verunsichert. Ich seufzte leise und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Nu gloar“, wiederholte ich dann seine Worte, erneut seinen Dialekt imitierend, „und weißt du auch, warum? Weil ich dich liebe. Und es viel zu lange gedauert hat, dich zu kriegen. Dann lass ich dich doch jetzt nicht schon wieder gehen. Also .. nur auf räumlicher Ebene, aber ganz sicher nicht auf emotionaler.“   
Und ich hoffte immer mehr, dass ich das, was ich hier in der Theorie versprach, am Ende auch in der Praxis durchhalten würde. 


	19. Vorfall 16: Wenn's am schönsten ist ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hörversion: http://youtu.be/2GXyOIwvWLQ

Vorfall 16: Wenn’s am schönsten ist…   
  
Grau ist alle Theorie. Die Praxis sieht immer anders aus. Und egal wie sehr ich mir auch einredete, dass ich mich damit arrangieren konnte, wenn Chris wechselte … in der Realität tat ich mich doch sehr schwer mit dem Gedanken. Ich gab mir alle Mühe, Chris nichts davon spüren zu lassen. Und auch sonst sollte es keiner merken, denn vorerst hielt Chris seinen Wechsel noch geheim. Das hatte vor allem den Hintergrund, dass sein Leistenbruch im Trainingslager noch von den Dortmunder Physiotherapeuten behandelt werden sollte. Sein Wechsel sollte also erst nach dem Trainingslager über die Bühne gehen.   
  
  
Es gab eine Sache, die Chris, seinem Berater und dem Verein da ziemlich gut in die Karten spielte, weil sie vorerst sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit auf sich zog: Nuris Rückkehr. Eine Sache, die mich persönlich wirklich freute und mich tatsächlich sogar für kurze Zeit von Chris‘ Wechsel nach Kaiserslautern ablenken konnte. Für uns alle kam das Ganze mehr oder weniger überraschend – natürlich hatte Nuri den Kontakt zu einigen von uns gehalten und in den letzten Tagen schon die ein- oder andere Andeutung gemacht. Im Trainingslager verbreitete sich so eine Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer. Für die Öffentlichkeit und die Fans sah das aber anders aus. Da war es die Überraschung des frisch angebrochenen Jahres, als bekannt wurde, dass Nuri in Dortmund sei.    
Auch wir in Spanien verfolgten das Treiben in Dortmund mit großem Interesse. „Da sorgt abor eenor dichtsch fier Offrägung“, kommentierte Chris die Tatsache, dass unsere Teamkollegen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch das Hotel rannten, als bekanntgegeben wurde, dass der BVB eine Pressekonferenz geben wollte. Aus Nuris Andeutungen wurden plötzlich konkrete Vorstellungen. Und jeder freute sich darüber.  
  
Grinsend lehnte ich mich zu Chris rüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Klar, ist ja auch wie die Heimkehr des verlorenen Sohns“, erklärte ich ihm. „Ich bin ja insgeheim genauso aufgeregt wie die anderen, immerhin kennen Nuri und ich uns auch schon seit der Jugend. Er is wirklich ein herzensguter Mensch und ein großartiger Fußballer, der in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren jede Menge Pech hatte. Vielleicht mag es wie Aufgeben wirken, dass er jetzt zurückkommt, aber … vielleicht gehört er auch einfach hier her. In diesen Verein, in diese Stadt.“ – „Wenn de mich fragst, hats nischt mit Offgäbn zu tun, dasser wiedor zurigg nach Dortmund gommt. Ich fins ja ehor storg. Ich meen … er kennt sich oh selbor belign und sisch einrädn, dassors schonn noch schaffn wird, sisch durschzusätzn. Abor nee, er macht sozusogn n Schridd zurigg, der woh gleischzeitsch ehor n Schridd nach vurne sein wiord.“ – „Weise Worte“, stellte ich schmunzelnd fest und lehnte mich an Chris. Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „So weise nu och ne. Abor s freut misch.“ Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm noch etwas auf der Zunge lag, was er allerdings nicht aussprach. Stattdessen zog er mich etwas enger an sich und ich fühlte seine Lippen an meinen Schläfen. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und versuchte, das warme Gefühl, was Chris‘ Nähe in mir auslöste, zu genießen. Denn allzu lange würde mir das nicht mehr vergönnt sein.   
  
Während am nächsten Tag – der letzte unseres Trainingslagers – alle immer noch in einer Nuri-kommt-zurück-Hochstimmung waren, war meine Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt. Weil ich ganz genau wusste, was heute noch auf mich zukommen würde. An die Presse war die Meldung von Chris‘ Wechsel bereits durchgegeben. Und nun stand Chris vor der großen Aufgabe, sich von den Jungs zu verabschieden. So gerne ich ihm dabei irgendwie seelischen Beistand geleistet hätte … Mal abgesehen davon, dass nach wie vor Mario, Marco und Mats die einzigen in der Mannschaft waren, die von unserer Beziehung wussten, fühlte ich mich selbst nicht im Entferntesten in der Lage dazu. Stattdessen hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der gesamte Schwall unterdrückter und in mich reingefressener Emotionen der letzten Wochen sich nun ansammelte und bereit war, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Suboptimal. Wäre ein tolles Outing, wenn ich vor versammelter Mannschaft zu heulen anfinge.  
So stand ich einfach nur im Hintergrund, fing ein letztes Mal Chris‘ Blick auf und versuchte zumindest irgendwie, zuversichtlich und motivierend zu wirken. Wahrscheinlich wirkte das aber wie eine gruselige, verzerrte Fratze. Auf den letzten Metern würde ich versagen und ihm doch noch ziemlich offensichtlich zeigen, dass ich mit seinem Wechsel nicht so gut klarkam, wie ich bisher vorgegeben hatte.  
  
„Jungs“, fing Chris an und zog damit die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „ich müsst euch ma was sagn.“ Oha, da gab sich aber jemand Mühe, sein bestes Hochdeutsch auf den Tisch zu packen. Chris atmete tief durch, dann setzte er mit seinem typischen, schiefen Grinsen an: „S tut mir ja n bissl leid, dass’sch euch nu die Freude über Nuris Rückkehr so bissl trübn muss, aber … Ich wollt mich von euch verabschiedn.“ Schweigen. Fehlte bloß noch Grillenzirpen. Und ich kämpfte währenddessen mit den Tränen, versuchte, überall hinzuschauen, bloß nicht zu Chris. Oder zu Mario oder Marco oder Mats, deren Köpfe sich ruckartig in meine Richtung gedreht hatten und deren Blicke jetzt unter Garantie irgendwo zwischen überrascht, fassungslos und mitleidig waren. Das brauchte ich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht.  
„Ich werd‘ nach Lautern wechseln, weil durte die Schangse für mich, dass‘sch reglmäßich spieln kann, einfach größer is. Danke fier die annorthalb verdammt geiln Jahre, ihr seid ne suporgeile Trubbe und ‘s wor mir eene Ehre, fiern BVB spieln zu dürfn. Fier so ne geile Mannschaft …“ Keine Ahnung, ob Chris noch mehr sagte. Oder mehr zu sagen gedachte. Wenn ich nicht jetzt vor allen anderen spontan in Tränen ausbrechen wollte, dann musste ich schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Aus diesem Grunde kehre ich der gesamten Szene den Rücken und entfernte mich zügig von der Gruppe. Dabei spürte ich genau mehrere Augenpaare auf meinem Rücken, aber das war mir jetzt in diesem Moment scheißegal.   
  
Eigentlich war ich nicht so nahe am Wasser gebaut. Und eigentlich war ich ja auch darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Eigentlich war aber auch ein bescheuertes Wort. Jetzt gerade war das einfach alles zu viel. Ich wusste, dass Chris‘ Wechsel ganz bestimmt nicht das Ende für uns bedeuten würde. Aber es würde auch definitiv nichts einfacher machen. Und das, wo eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Fußballern ja wohl kompliziert genug war. Wenn dann auch noch Distanz dazu kam – egal wie gering sie auch sein mochte – dann wurde es langsam schwierig. Unterschiedliche Spielpläne, unterschiedliche Verpflichtungen, unterschiedliche Trainingszeiten … Es würde seine Zeit dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt hätte.   
Und ganz nebenbei wusste ich, dass es auch Chris inzwischen näher ging, als er durchscheinen ließ. Ich wusste, was die Borussia ihm bedeutete, dass es sein Traum gewesen war, hier zu spielen. Und doch konnte ich ihn verstehen. Er wollte Fußball spielen, nicht Bank drücken. Blöd nur, dass gerade ICH maßgeblich daran Anteil hatte, dass er in Dortmund keine Chance hatte. Warum musste er gleich noch mal auf der gleichen Position spielen wie ich?   
  
Durch mehrfaches Ein- und Ausatmen hatte ich mich langsam wieder beruhigt. Eigentlich wollte ich wieder zum Rest zurückkehren – am besten mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung, vielleicht weil mir kurzzeitig ein bisschen schummerig gewesen war und ich einen Schluck Wasser brauchte – aber als ich mich auf den Weg machte, kam mir bereits jemand entgegen. Ich erkannte Jürgen, der einen absolut undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt hatte. Oh oh. Wie es wohl aussah, wenn ich jetzt zum Sprint ansetzen und einfach weglaufen würde?   
„Alles okay mit dir?“, fragte er und seine Stimme war wie sein Gesichtsausdruck. Undurchsichtig. Ich nickte und versuchte, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Mir war kurzzeitig nicht gut“, behauptete ich dann. Und das war ja nicht mal gelogen. Jürgen nickte verstehend, dann trat er einen Schritt auf mich zu und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „Ihr zwei packt das schon“, meinte er lapidar und der Ansatz eines Lächelns erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Woraufhin mir beinahe alles aus dem Gesicht fiel, weil mir langsam dämmerte, dass er durchaus verstand. Und zwar mehr, als ich gehofft hatte.  
  
Mein Gesicht schien Bände zu sprechen, denn er fing an zu lachen und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Schmelle, ich kenn euch. Ich hatt‘ schon länger die Theorie, dass da was zwischen euch beiden ist. Dein Abgang grad eben hat mir das dann bestätigt. Und lass mich raten: Mats, Mario und Marco wissen Bescheid?“ Total perplex nickte ich. War ich gerade wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen? Als hätte Jürgen meine Gedanken gelesen, fuhr er fort: „Ich glaub nich, dass einer der Anderen eins und eins zusammengezählt hat. Und wenn doch, dann kann man es auch gut und gerne darauf schieben, dass du gut mit Chris befreundet bist, das hat sicherlich jeder gemerkt. Also mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Versprich mir nur, dass du dich jetz nicht in einem Schneckenhaus verkriechst.“ Sein Blick war so streng, dass ich schon aus Prinzip nicht gewagt hätte, zu widersprechen. Also nickte ich langsam. „Versprochen.“ Sofort wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder sanfter. „Gut. Lass dich bisschen von den Jungs ablenken. Aber lass vor allem den Kopf nicht hängen. Du und Chris, ihr kriegt das hin. Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
Er löste seinen Arm von meiner Schulter und ging schon einmal voraus. Ich blieb jedoch für einen Moment verwirrt an Ort und Stelle stehen und sah ihm nach. Jürgen war schon ne Nummer für sich. Klar war er für uns alle auch als Privatperson ein Ansprechpartner, wenn wir Probleme hatten. Er war nicht nur unser Trainer, sondern er zeigte uns allen auch seine menschliche Seite. Aber dass er uns so gut kannte, dass ihm sogar aufgefallen war, dass zwischen mir und Chris mehr war … Das war eindeutig ein bisschen überraschend. Trotzdem hatte es gut getan, diesen Zuspruch von ihm zu bekommen. Das Wissen, dass es ihn kein bisschen störte, dass zwei seiner Spieler … na ja, beziehungsweise ein Ex-Spieler ein Paar waren, war enorm beruhigend. Beruhigender als alles andere.  
Langsam setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung und stellte fest, dass der Großteil der Mannschaft schon verschwunden war, vermutlich auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel, wo es noch mal eine Kleinigkeit zu essen gab, bevor wir dann zurückfliegen würden. Chris allerdings stand noch an Ort und Stelle und schien auf mich zu warten. Er lächelte so schief wie eh und je und in dieser Situation sah es tatsächlich so aus, als sei es ein Funke Abschiedsschmerz, der Schuld an seinem Gesichtsausdruck war. Obwohl Chris ja immer schief lächelte. Und auch wenn wir eigentlich mitten auf dem Rasen standen, ließ ich mich bereitwillig in seine Arme ziehen, als ich bei ihm ankam.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, nuschelte ich, als ich mich gegen ihn fallen ließ, „ich wollte ja stark sein, aber hat nicht ganz so gut funktioniert.“ Irrte ich mich, oder fing Chris da gerade leise an zu lachen? Auf jeden Fall begann er, beruhigend über meinen Rücken zu streicheln. „Na Godd sei Dank ne“, meinte er dann, „sonst hättsch no gegloobt, dasses dir gor nischt ausmacht, wennsch gehe. So weeß ich wengstn, dassde n bissl traurig drieber bist.“ – „N bissl?“, wiederholte ich und lächelte missglückt. „Das ist ein bisschen mehr als ‚n bissl‘. Aber wir packen das. Auch wenn du mir von jetzt an beim Training fehlen wirst.“  
Chris seufzte leise, lächelte und streckte sich mir dann entgegen, um mich kurz, aber sanft zu küssen. Scheißegal ob das jetzt jemand sehen konnte. Gab gerade wichtigeres. Trotzdem löste er sich viel zu schnell wieder von mir und schaute mich an. „Solln wa zurigg zum Hotel?“ Ich nickte, dann legte ich meinen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn an meine Seite. „Kloppo denkt übrigens auch, dass wir zwei das schaffen“, meinte ich dann fast schon nebensächlich, woraufhin Chris blitzartig stehenblieb und mich … nun ja, im wahrsten Sinne anschaute wie eine Kuh, wenns donnerte. „Ach, issor dior deswägn hinnorher?“ Ich nickte langsam. Chris reagierte darauf mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wie och immor er dahinnor gegommn is … Nich ärgorrn, nur wundorrn. Er schien ja nu nischd dagägn zu ham.“ – „Alles andere als das“, erwiderte ich und zog Chris dann langsam weiter.    
  
Wenn es am schönsten ist, sollte man gehen. Und Chris und ich hatten bisher ein paar wunderschöne Monate miteinander gehabt. Jetzt war es an der Zeit zu prüfen, wie viel unsere Beziehung aushalten konnte.


End file.
